


When Someone Takes Playing House Too Far

by Princess_Insecurity



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ableism, Ableist Language, Abusive Morality | Patton Sanders, Adopted Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Adopted Remus, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Autistic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Autistic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark fic, Diapers, Force-Feeding, Forced Infantilism, Gaslighting, Gen, M/M, Manipulation, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Sexual Age Play, Past Abuse, Platonic Soulmates, Psychological Torture, Single Parent Morality | Patton Sanders, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Torture, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 40,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Insecurity/pseuds/Princess_Insecurity
Summary: Virgil Morris is a 16 year old boy finally being adopted by Patton Alexander, a wonderful man with a sweet mentally challenged and autistic son his age. Though Romulus who is more on par to a young toddler then a real teenager.  Patton is ready to finally have a real teenage son he can pamper, even if that means he has to deal with his perfect baby boy starting to... misbehave.Warning: This story becomes darkish in later chapters
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 228
Kudos: 83





	1. Virgil Comes Home

After weeks of meetings and therapy sessions and the general process of being adopted Virgil was excited, he was finally going to be part of a real family. He was finally going home for good! Due to his "issues" not many parents ever wanted him. The ones who did, returned him after the "trial period" because he was just "too much". But, it wasn't his fault he had bad anxiety and wasn't one of those kids who opened up the second you offered him a place to sleep.

But, Mr. Alexander, Patton wasn't like other parents. His issues didn't scare the man away. He wasn't too much for the man. Maybe this was because he used to be a high school special needs teacher so he knew how to handle things like panic attacks. Or maybe it was because his own son had a lot more issues than he did.

It wasn't that his new adopted brother was a bad kid. No Romulus, or rather what he was mostly called Roo was probably the sweetest teenager he ever met. But, calling the boy a teenager was a bit misleading. He was a mentally challenged, autistic 16 year old boy with separation anxiety. It had taken Romulus a good bit to get comfortable with Virgil after they finally met. Virgil had already been growing rather fond of Patton by then, though he wouldn't tell anyone that. Now, however, Virgil might be one of Roo's favorite people besides his Papa. And honestly Virgil couldn't help like the overgrown tot ether.

Janus didn't take on many kids, he only worked with kids who were harder to place for certain reasons, like abused victims or children with physical or mental issues. He was all three, how lucky for him. After his parents died in the car crash, his aunt had taken him in. She was a cruel bitch that taught him that you shouldn't blindly trust adults. He lived with her for a year before social services were called and he was taken away. His physical issues, according to therapists all in his head. Because doctors claim his leg was fully healed and fine, but ever since the car crash it would just randomly give out. But, how could it be fine if he had to carry around a cane just in case? Over the years it has gotten better; there had been a time where he had to always use a cane.

"You will be in a new school district. You will most likely go to the same school as my son, my husband works there too" Janus spoke as he drove.

The teen rubbed the blacked bar on his left wrist, the sign his first soulmate was dead. It had been blacked out since Virgil was 7, he never even got to meet him. Not that he cared much, he could always develop a secondary soulmate one day. It didn't mean he would be any less loved. That's what the adults said. That's what Janus said. His first soulmate had been a bad woman who hurt him that their bond broke. Secondary soulmates just had to be developed unlike the ones you were born with. If Janus could find a new soulmate and now live happily with him and their son, Virgil knew one day he would too.

"Are you okay? We're almost there." The social worker comforted Virgil. Despite it having been 10 years, the teenager still hated car rides. His hands were clenched tightly around his cane.

"I can't imagine what it'll be like going to school with that nut job" He finally said before taking a deep breath. Cars were the worst. Normally he would listen to music during a drive with his eyes closed to help the fear of them crashing. But, he had forgotten to charge his old phone. A stupid mistake on his part.

While it felt like they were never going to get there, the car at last stopped. He looked out at the house. Patton's house was giant and beautiful. "Wanna know something funny?" The adult man with burns on his face asked.

"What? Wait this looks familiar" Virgil never looked out the window when driving, so he hadn't noticed it before. But, he had been here before.

That made Janus chuckle a bit. "My house is the first house on this street. So if you need anything you can always come to me" Patton's house was the one at the end of the cul-de-sac. Somehow he hadn't noticed that before. The man pulled out his two suitcases, Virgil took the rolling one while Janus carried the other, so the teen could still use his cane.

At the front door there was a light blue doormat that said 'wipe your paws' with cute paw prints. It was very Patton like. For some reason he couldn't help but be a little nervous, what if Patton changed his mind after living with him for a few weeks or months? What if Roo didn't like the sudden change and Patton decided it was too much dealing with him and his real son? His leg was throbbing, his hand clutched tightly on his cane. Virgil felt a hand rubbing his back.

Janus knocked on the door. "Everything will be okay and if anything happens you can come to me. I care about you" The social work reassured. Janus was a good man, a good adult. While Virgil did believe Patton was a nice man, it was nice to know if anything happened Janus was so close. Unlike other care workers Janus treated him like an equal, like a person. He had told Virgil about his own past. About his scars. It had meant a lot to the teenager.

They could hear loud footsteps running to the door. Before the door swung up. Revealing a short tan 16 year old in a red under shirt and white shortalls, he was clearly wearing a diaper. His right wrist had no marking, but his left wrist where the first soulmate mark would have been, a red sweatband hid. "Vee Vee!" The curly hair teen squealed behind his red pacifier. "Hi hi!" He gave the taller teen a big hug.

"Hi there Roo Roo" Virgil said gently returning the hug with a one arm hug, he had to get used to suddenly being hugged. While it was new for the teen with purple dyed hair, it wasn't that bad.

Patton was quick to follow. "Romulus! What have I told you about opening the door without Papa?" The fatherly mad scolded. "Virgil, Janus please come in!" He redirected his attention to them. "Come in and sit" So the two did as they were told. "I'll be right there." Patton reassured before grabbing Romulus' by the left wrist. "Just have to put the naughty boy into time out"

Roo whined as he was taken to another room. They could still hear Patton speak however "Papa will get you once timeout is over in 5 minutes." They heard him say firmly. Before leaving, he left the door open. The glasses-wearing adult went over to the two males sitting on the couch. "Sorry about that, I normally leave the door locked so Roo can't open it, but I must have left it unlocked when I took the trash out." He explained. "How are you doing Virgil?" Patton changed the topic

"I'm okay, a little nervous" Virgil confessed timidly he was fidgeting with his hoodie. Patton petted his hands and it felt nice. "That's okay kiddo, it would be weird if you weren't a little nervous" He chuckled, the living room was a bit of a mess, those chunky jumbo crayons scattered on the coffee table and around it with pieces of paper in a similar state. Janus couldn't help subconsciously start cleaning up a bit.

That made Patton laugh and yank the paper away from him a bit. "Sorry about the mess. Roo has been so excited for his big brother to be finally coming home he's spent all day drawing pictures for Virgil" The blond laughed pushing the pictures into Virgil's hands that happily took it.

"Oh, I should thank you when he's um out of time out" The teen gave a forced smile flipping through the poorly drawn pictures of purple and red stick figures doing different activities.

Janus couldn't hide the smile "It's nice that Roo has taken to Virgil so well" The burned victim sighed in relief. When he first met Patton he had been worried his son was going to be an issue, but it hadn't been really any issue. Virgil even got along with the delayed teenager. It might do the shy orphan to have such a cheerful little brother.

"Well! I should give Virgil a tour! Would you like to come along, Mr. Foley?" Patton offered. "Sure" The case worker said with a charming smile.

The tour was fine, it was a little overwhelming how large the house was, besides his room, Roo's room, Patton's room, and a guest room upstairs. There was a family / playroom downstairs, an office, a dining room, the kitchen of course. There was also a basically empty room they didn't get to see, but Janus had seen before. It had a playpen set up in there with no toys, as a time out area for Roo if he was being naughty. That way nothing would distract the giant toddler.

After the tour Patton went to release Romulus from time out. Janus bit back a frown, he had noticed by the time the father let his son out of time out, it had been almost 30 minutes, not 5. But, he probably had just gotten distracted with the tour. He couldn't help but eavesdrop. But, it was just Patton explaining how it was dangerous for Roo to open the door without Papa being there. There were sniffles and hmm mms. Patton came out carrying the small teenager in his arms, said teen still sniffling into Patton's shoulder.

"Enough of those crocodile tears now. Vee Vee is here! You don't wanna make your new big brother's first day icky do you?" He was given a shy head shake as curly milk chocolate locks to go everywhere. "Hmm you need a haircut soon" Patton mumbled.

That caused him to struggle in Patton's arms. "Nohhhhh" Roo whined. Before spitting out his pacifier, it however was attached with a clip so it didn't fall on the ground "Vee! Vee!" Chuckling the father placed his son down, who clumsily ran to his new brother giving him yet another hug. "Hi hi 'Nake'' Romulus said with an adorable smile still hugging his new brother but looking at the other adult, before turning his attention back to the teen "Vee pway?"

"How about you and I chat while Roo helps Virgil put his things up" Patton suggested "Roo hewp!" The red wearing teen exclaimed happily clumsily clapping his hands.

"Okay. Yea sure" Virgil awkwardly said. Picking up the non rolling suitcase that was left by the front door. "Do you think you can grab that suitcase? It rolls" The taller teen explained to his new brother. Who grabbed the suit case's handle "Rolly'' He happily nodded following Virgil.

"I still don't understand why Roo calls you snake, I'm sorry" Patton chuckled as the two started to walk to the dining room. "It's fine, I think it's cute." Janus reassured.

When they got to the stairs Roo gasped when Virgil just started to walk up "Noh!" He exclaimed. "Bar! Bar!" The small teen ordered hitting his hand on the handrail. The sound caused the two adults to quickly come in. Virgil didn't know what he had done wrong. But he couldn't breath, his first day and he was already messing up.

Patton gave Romulus' butt a quick swat with a "Hush now." before climbing up half the stairs to help ground Virgil until he was no longer in a panic attack. The purple hair teen stared at the floor clearly feeling very ashamed. He tried to apologize but he was hushed. "None of that. None of that is your fault, Roo just isn't used to you and your different rules. He has to hold the handrails when going up and down the stairs with someone to make sure he doesn't fall." Patton explained. He took a couple steps down the stairs to go to his son. "It's okay Roo, Virgil is a big boy. He doesn't need to hold the bar. He just needs to hold it down the stairs."

The overgrown tot looked at Virgil and then his papa clearly not sure. "Kay"

"Good now where were we Janus? Oh yes I can't believe that we are neighbors! What a small world!" Patton smiled walking away with the case worker once more.

Roo walked very slowly up the stairs, one hand tightly holding the handrail the other dragging the suitcase with him. Virgil waited for his new brother at the top of the stairs. When he finally got up there they went to his new room.

His new room was pretty plain right now, Patton hadn't wanted to do much so they could go shopping together. But, the man had painted the room purple, Virgil's favorite color. The bed was giant and it had a beautiful black desk, as well as a new expensive laptop, also purple on the desk. The floors were light wood, but it had a black and purple rug around it. While it had a very nice size closet, there was also a black dresser. Roo had pulled the rolling suitcase in the room before leaving. Virgil didn't mind. He just hoped he hadn't messed it all up. He wasn't sure if he really should be getting unpacked. What if Patton wanted to return him, especially if he kept upsetting the man's real son.

The childish teen returned carrying a giant stuffed black cat with purple ears, tripping on the rug he fell face first onto the floor. Virgil couldn't catch Romulus in time, but luckily his face landed on the stuffed animal. The adopted teen took a deep breath waiting for his new brother to start loudly crying like the other toddlers he witnessed fall in the orphanage. But, instead he sat up sniffling a bit, he rubbed his face and gave Virgil a bright smile "Fow Vee!" He exclaimed, holding up the large stuffed cat.

"How precious" Janus chuckled as the two adults stood in the doorway. "Roo Roo has been over the moon excited to finally have a brother. Saved up all his good boy points to get that kitty for you" Patton explained with a smile.

Maybe things would work out, maybe he could stay for good. Virgil couldn't help but hope, Patton was different, he wasn't like any of the other foster parents before. Romulus wasn't like any of the other bio kids he dealt with before. Virgil couldn't help, but think maybe just maybe this could be where he finally belonged.


	2. Papa takes Roo and Vee to the Mall!

Mr Snake had to leave, which was sad. He liked Mr. Snake, he looked cool and didn’t treat him weird like a lot of Papa’s new friends treated him. He didn’t act like Roo wasn’t there or tried his best to baby talk to him. He also wore a silly hat and had a cool yellow eye on the side that looked weird. He was like a half man half snake person! Which was very cool! Papa was nervous around Mr. Snake though. Roo didn’t understand why Papa always seemed scared. Mr. Snake didn’t notice Papa was scared around him. But Roo did, because Roo knew his papa better than anyone! 

Papa wanted to take Virgil to the mall so he could get some things to decorate his new room. Papa had let Virgil pick the mall or shops, and he had chosen the mall. Roo was excited since they barely ever went anywhere! Besides the store or the park and library sometimes. He barely ever got to go to the mall! "We can't forget Mrs Fluffybottoms" Papa cooed handing Roman the stuffed rabbit wearing a Rapunzel dress.

"Miss Fwuffy '' He squealed taking the plush, Papa always was calling her "Mrs Fluffybottoms" but her name was Miss Fluffy not Fluffybottoms. No amount of correcting made his papa understand though. Sometimes he had such a silly papa. Miss Fluffy wasn't like his other stuffies because she could move her arms and legs and neck! She could stand up by herself. She was a special build a bear bunny papa explained, a More Moves Bunny. She had sparkly foot paws and inner ears, but she had blond fur and dark blue eyes. Papa had gotten her the Rapunzel dress when he had been an extra good boy. Rapunzel was his favorite princess or Ariel. He liked both girls, they were pretty and cool!

He was good and didn't squirm at all as Papa buckled him into his car seat. Vee Vee wasn't in a car seat, but he seemed scared. Maybe his new brother needed a car seat more than he did. Papa was always saying how the icky car seat was to keep him safe. Maybe Virgil felt scared since he wasn’t in one. "Vee Vee?" He held out Miss Fluffy to his new brother to make him feel better. Miss Fluffy always made him feel better when he was scared. She was very brave and helped make him brave.

"I'm a very careful driver, the mall is only a 5 minute drive" Papa reassured, Virgil gave a small nod. Putting big headphones on his head. Sometimes Papa put similar headphones on him when the big crowds were too loud. But his headphones were red. Papa says his favorite color is red, but he liked pink more. Papa says pink is a girl's color and good boys like red. Purple was Virgil's favorite color. The teenager had cool purple hair. Roo wished he could have pink hair. He hugged Miss Fluffy tightly, he liked car rides. His car seat was icky; he didn't like feeling trapped. But, he liked looking out the window, or at Papa who made silly faces at him when they weren't moving. Of course now there was his new brother to stare at too!

Virgil was silly, he was just looking at the floor holding his headphones to his ears. Did his new brother not know the headphones could stay on his ears without holding it? Silly Vee Vee. That was probably why Papa wanted him to be part of their family. Because they were both silly. Chewing on his pacifier he wondered what kind of toys Vee Vee would pick for his room. His poor brother didn't seem to have any toys! Besides the kitty he got for him! Of course Roo would be more than willing to share his toys with his new brother. He loved playing with others but Vee Vee probably felt sad not having any toys of his own!

Papa helped get him out of the icky car seat as he talked to Virgil. "How are you doing kiddo? Can I have my phone back?" Papa asked after tapping on his new brother's shoulder. The purple hair boy nodded, unplugging the headphones from the phone and handed it to Papa. He also put his headphones on his neck.

"I'm fine" Virgil mumbled as Papa put the gold color harness and the a click of the leash. Papa used to use a backpack leash, but after Roo had gotten out of it a couple times the harness was the best option. It was uncomfortable and icky. But, Roo was a good boy and didn't complain. It made him feel a little bit like a puppy.

He liked playing pretend, and often pretended to be a puppy when on his leash. Papa thought he was cute when he was playing puppy. Miss Fluffy fur was nice and cuddly, she smelled like strawberries even though her pretty dress. He hid his face in her tummy. He didn't like how strangers looked at him. They always looked at him weird. He wished they would just not. But, Papa says they couldn’t help but look at him because he was so cute. The way they looked at him was more sad or like he was icky than how someone looked at cute things. At least that's how Roo felt. Papa tugged at his leash a little. Which Roo knew meant he was supposed to start walking.

Papa was talking a lot to Virgil about what stores he wanted to go to and what he might want to get. His new brother seemed a little shy. But, that's okay. Papa was carrying the diaper bag on the other side he was holding the leash. Roo quietly followed, he held Miss Fluffy in a one arm hug and carefully took Virgil's hand. It made the purple hair boy jump a little before relaxing and giving him a smile. So Roo gave him a smile through his pacifier. Papa didn't like him walking without being on a leash or holding Papa's hand so he wouldn't get lost. But, Papa wasn't holding Vee's hand. Roo didn't want his new brother getting lost!

Papa didn't like him talking a lot, little boys should be seen not heard, and little boys use little words NOT big boy words. Roo didn't really care most of the time. Vee Vee seemed to be getting happier. Which made Roo extra bouncy. He liked seeing Papa and Vee happy!

Hearing chuckling Roo looked up at his Papa, who was chuckling with a nice smile on his face. "Are you our bouncy bunny?" Giggling the milk chocolate hair teen made happy sounds behind his pacifier as he nodded. He liked bouncing. So did Miss Fluffy.

Virgil's eyes lit up when he saw the dark store, but he didn't say anything. "Want to start with Hot Topic?" Papa asked following the teenager's eyes. Virgil just nodded shyly, letting go of Roo's hand to go straight until the dark shop. Roo didn't like dark places. But, he noticed Disney! He loved Disney! Uncle Emmy and Papa loved Disney too! Virgil was walking around looking at all the things. Papa told him that he could pick anything he wants and as much as he wants. Virgil must have had lots of good boy points! Papa only ever let him have one item if he was extra good and would reject anything too much.

Papa dragged him as he tried to look at the pretty dresses over to Virgil. His new brother seemed really happy! He was going on about how Nightmare Before Christmas was one of his favorite movies while carefully holding a poster. "Maybe you should get one of these cute reversible signs. That way when you want your alone time you can have the sign reflect such. I know big boys like you sometimes want their alone time" Papa suggested to the other teen. Roo wished he had a sign to keep Papa out of his room when he wanted. But, good little boys don't argue with Papa or try to be away from Papa. Virgil picked the Stitch sign! It had a smiley Stitch on one side with words, and the other side had a laying grumpy looking Stitch!

"Stitch!" Roo exclaimed happily "Wah?" He pointed at the letters. "This side says lets get weird" Virgil told him, smiley Stitch, before flipping it. "This one says nope not today" The teen read to him. "When Vee has Happy Stitch it means you can see Vee when it's on the sleepy Stitch it means you can't go in" Papa explained. Roo just nodded hugging Miss Fluffy closer.

Virgil got lots of other things too, it was hard to keep track. Besides just room stuff he got some new clothes, no pretty dresses. Even though this shop had lots of pretty Disney dresses! Papa probably wouldn't like it though. Vee was probably a gooder boy than he was. Good boys didn't want pretty dresses. He got a Nightmare Before Christmas board game. It was Papa's idea because it would be good for family game night. It was Clue, they had Clue Junior the Case of the Broken Toy at home. But he never won because it was hard. Papa said the game was a little too big for him. Virgil also got a really cool looking Disney Villain wall clock! Roo didn't have a clock in his room since he couldn't read them.

Papa wanted Vee to get one of the water bottles and showed him his. Papa had one with puppies on it, and he had one with Ariel on it! Papa was always making sure he drank lots of water because it was good for him! Virgil picked one that was clear but it had words on it. He didn't need to ask what it said because Vee just read it to him! "I'm not antisocial society is anti-me '' Roo didn't really get it and Papa wasn't really happy with the choice but it was the only one Vee liked. He also got some water proof stickers for it. It was a little overwhelming all the things Vee got. The music was too loud, it was hot and It took forever for the lady to put all the stuff in bags. But, good boys don’t complain and fuss. Even if his head was hurting from the loud icky music. There were some toys close by so Roo was able to happily look at them, but not touch because good boys don't touch toys that aren't theirs!

There were too many bags to carry. "Virgil could you please wait here with Roo so I can put all this stuff in the car?" Papa asked the taller teen gently.

"Of course!" Virgil said right away before adding a shy "Thanks for all the stuff Patton" Papa gave his new son a smile before carrying all the stuff away, leaving the diaper bag with Virgil.

Roo let out a little whine. He didn't like when Papa left him alone. He hugged Miss Fluffy tightly hiding his face in her as he started to tear up. No one liked a loud crybaby. What if Papa never came back? What if a bad lady or bad man tried to steal him? His pacifier fell out of his mouth, but he couldn't breath. His chest hurt, he let out small whimpers.

But, he wasn't alone. Virgil was there and the taller teen was talking. Telling him Patton, that was Papa, was coming back and everything was okay. He warned him that he was going to touch him. No one ever warned him when they were going to touch him! It was nice, so was the nice tight hug Virgil gave him. That was right he and Miss Fluffy weren't alone. They had Vee! Vee Vee was his new big brother. He was safe. Papa trusted Vee.

"Feeling better?" Virgil asked letting go of him. Roo gave him a big smile rubbing his wet face with his bunny. The smaller teen nodded. "That's good. Me and Miss Fluffy were worried. How about we sit down on those benches?" The purple hair boy pointed at the empty benches, starting to walk over there without waiting for a reply. A very common thing. Virgil plopped down and Roo copied the other. Miss Fluffy rested on his lap, slipping his fingers in his mouth starting to chew on them.

Virgil made a silly ick face, before pulling Roo's fingers out of his mouth. "That's really gross. You shouldn't do that" The teenager said putting the pacifier back in the smaller one's mouth. Roo of course didn't fight at all and just started to happily suck on his pacifier. Papa also thought chewing on his fingers was icky. But, he liked chewing and didn't care if it was on his fingers or on his pacifier. Though sucking on his pacifier was nice too. It was calming.

The purple hair teen made his bunny wave causing Roo to giggle. "VIRGIL!" A loud weird voice loudly exclaimed before Roo witnessed an odd green hair teen charge at his new brother.


	3. Virgil's Friend Meets Roo

Virgil barely dodged in time to call the wild green fohawk teen to miss him. Instead he tripped over the bench and did a somersault back to standing. "Aw Emo my handsome tsundere. My storm cloud. Why run from my hugs?" He asked with a playful pout. Romulus was holding onto his bunny tightly, staring at the wild teen. Remus threw his green backpack next to the diaper bag Virgil had set down next to Romulus. It caused the small teen to squeak and flinch, clearly afraid the bag was about to hit him. Poor Roo was probably scared by the total wack job that was his friend.

"Oops sorry. Who's this? Your new pet? I'm jelly, I wish you had me on a leash." Playful pout as he sat on the bench's arm, way too close to the purple hair teen.

Virgil couldn't help, but laugh a bit. Despite being a bit annoyed at him for scaring Romulus. "I should keep you on a leash. It would make my life easier" He mumbled. Roo wrapped his arms around Virgil's which was a clear struggle as Roo didn't let go of the stuffed rabbit ether.

"Oh shit this must be your new brother." Sudden realization hit Remus hard. People were starting to look at them, well there had already been looking at them. Virgil got his arm free to pull his hood up. He hated the attention, even though his hair was purple and some believed that meant he was an attention seeker.

Taking a deep breath green eyes glared at the new teen. "What do you want Remus?" He snapped. Remus was always so much. Roo giggled a little, hiding his face behind the bunny toy. Unlike Virgil his green and white hair was for attention. Well also because his dads wouldn't let him get a mohawk so he had dyed the sides of his curly hair white and had the top bright toxic green.

But, it went well with the 16 year old's whole look, who already had 3 piercing on one ear and a snake bite piercing just like Janus. He dressed in black leather jacket and pants, with a toxic green mini crop top under the jacket. The top showed off his pale toned stomach. He even wore over the top purple eyeshadow and black lipstick. Remus was nothing like him. But, somehow Remus still became his only friend. Virgil blamed Janus for him having to befriend his wild son. Janus claimed it would be good for him. He hadn't had any friends in school. No one really got him. Remus was different; he didn't care about his lack of family. He didn't ask questions. He did introduce him to some good bands, and shows. But, that was all the other teen was good at. Nothing else.

"Awe checking me out Virgil how kind" The crazy looking teen laughed as he was clearly being stared at. "You know what I want, attention! Your attention is best attention." Remus laughed letting himself fall into the other teens lap, his head was now next to the quiet teenager.

Two sets of blue eyes stared at each other, both with curiosity. Well, the red and white wearing teen was peeking behind from a stuffed rabbit. "Hm something seems familiar about you. Have we met before" Remus asked tilting his head. But, all he was given was a shy head shake. "Are you sure? Maybe we went to kindergarten together? Elementary? No it was middle school right?" He argued, but each one got another head shake from Romulus.

"Ugh why are we friends? This is Romulus. My new brother I told you about. So try to behave a little bit." Virgil introduced, slightly annoyed, he pushed Remus off his lap, said teen just rolled off, right on to the floor. "Get up!" He hissed as more people looked at them. A security guard was now nearby, watching them. Probably deciding if he should kick them out of the mall.

With a loud sighed Remus got up, bouncing slightly on the ball of his feet. "Oh come on you know you love me" He teased, sitting down in between the two teenagers.

"Hey calm down. You're bothering Roo" Virgil claimed, but Roo giggled a little, and shook his head again. Which only caused Remus to laugh and clap his hands. "Well! You're bothering me! So just chill out or Roo and I are leaving" He huffed crossing his arms. That made Roo frown and shake his head grabbing Remus' leather jacket's sleeve. It took a good little bit for Roman to feel comfortable with Virgil, did he seriously already like Remus?

With an eye roll and a pout the leather wearing teen nodded. "Fine" Remus agreed "Now what are you doing at the mall? Don't tell me, did you run away already? I guess you'll just have to live with me. Don't worry I can hide you from dad and mom so they won't send you back! That Patton guy always did seem a little weird. I mean I haven't met him yet. But, like he lives in our neighborhood but keeps all to himself. Of course he wouldn't be a good fit for you. This house is much bigger! My room has plenty of space for you my raccoon darling." The teenager excitedly exclaimed clapping his hands, which caused Romulus to let go of his jacket.

Virgil rolled his eyes. "I did not run away. Patton is a very nice man, he's taking me shopping for some new things. He just left to put some stuff up in the car. So I'm watching Roo, you better not corrupt him. Last thing I need is him learning a bad word or something and Patton getting mad at me" The purple young man said firmly. He didn't want Remus to ruin this for him.

"Does he even talk?" Remus asked, poking the tan teen's cheek. Romulus giggled a little and nodded. His new brother was bouncing slightly on the bench, his hands petting his stuffed bunny's ears. One of Remus's hands was rubbing his leather pants while the other one was playing with his curly green locks.

It was a little odd, but something about the two made Virgil feel off. They seemed so similar and different at the same time. Though the only thing they really shared in common was light blue eyes and curly hair. They both hugged him in similar ways... no it was nothing. They weren't anything alike. Roo was quiet and cute; Remus was loud and annoying. Romulus was tan and Remus was the palest person he knew. Virgil only made it to the pale teenager's nose, while his new brother shared the same height difference in reverse. Remus had a model a model would be jealous of. While, Roo was tiny and cute, and slightly too skinny. But, according to Patton his son was an extremely picky eater.

"Vee?" Romulus softly questioned leaning over the other teen to poke him on the cheek. "You kay?" He asked his head tilted like a little puppy, his pacifier fell out of his mouth to reveal a worried frown.

He hadn't meant to worry his new brother. "Yea I'm fine I just.. don't like people staring at me" Virgil whispered. Romulus nodded, patting his cheek clumsy. His knees were on the bench as he leaned over, one hand rested on Remus' leg so the other could comfort Virgil. Roo gave him such a sweet smile.

Remus sat unnaturally still for him, until Romulus got off of him, he looked at the punk teen with an odd look, before he gave him a sweet smile. "Hi hi!" Roo said, waving with both his hands.

"Hi there, I'm Remus Virgil's boyfriend. Who's your little friend?" Remus asked as swinging his legs. Virgil just rolled his eyes, Remus loved teasing people and introducing him to people as his boyfriend. As if the two of them could ever actually be in a relationship. Remus was a good friend, who did make him laugh, and always managed to know how to comfort him. But, the chaotic teen loved making him uncomfortable! Always getting too close and making people look at them. No, they were just friends. But, his new brother probably didn't know that so he would have to fill him in. Romulus' happy squeal pulled Virgil out of his thoughts. Roo was now bouncing even more as he hugged the stuffed rabbit even tighter. The purple loving teen couldn't help but feel a little bad for the thing with how tight his new brother must have been squeezing it. He would tell Roo later that he and Remus weren't dating. Though he wasn't sure if Roo would even know what boyfriends were.

"Miss Fwuffy an Roo!" Roo happily answered swaying left to right slightly with such a giant smile. He shoved the rabbit in Remus' face clearly showing her off. Said teenager pushed the toy down a bit. but pet it's ears with a hum.

Remus gave a nod. "Yes, it's very clear this is a very good bunny you have there. Miss Fluffy is very soft and nice. She also has a very cute dress on" More squeals as Roo was bouncing on his knees. Virgil watched the two teenagers interact. He was rather shocked by how well Remus was with Romulus. Remus pulled an octopus stuffed animal, each tentacle was a different green fabric it had large googly eyes, out from his bag covered in pins and patches.

"This is Sir Cephy. My dad made him for me when I was very little. I take him everywhere with me." Virgil had seen the green toy before. Remus could often be found with it if he was overwhelmed. In many ways it was like a fidget cube, in the way it had many different elements for the teen to use to calm himself with it. The base body of it was a ball shape squishy one of the tentacles had beads in it causing it to rattle when shaken, though Remus also liked shaking it due to the googly eyes. They all had different fabrics for different textures to feel one of the tentacles had a squeaker in it while another was chewing friendly. According to Remus, Janus had made the toy shortly after he was diagnosed with autism.

Of course Roman was in awe at the toy, and made Miss Fluffy wave at the other toy, Remus had his wave back. "Your new brother is precious Verge!" The green teen exclaimed with a giant smile. But before Virgil could say anything there was a loud school bell sound, it was Remus' phone. Pulling it out his phone, which had a bubble wrap case. The extra teen let out a loud sigh.

"That's mom I gotta go. It was nice meeting you Roo. See you later My Chemical Romance" Remus kissed him on the cheek, and already was leaving before Virgil could push him away. "Byeeeeeee" The green teen laughed

Virgil huffed, Remus was always so extra. Stupid Remus thinks he's so hot with his stupid piercings and stupid hair. He thinks he could just go around flirting with everyone... though Remus didn't do that. He only did those things to him. Why did Remus like teasing him so much? It wasn't fair. It wasn't like he was that special. It wasn't like they even had much in common. No way that freak could possibly like him. There was nothing to like about him.

Virgil suddenly felt someone pet his cheek, he had been working himself up. Romulus looked so worried about him. "I'm fine. I'm fine" He took a couple deep breaths as his new brother gave him a hug.

"Is everything okay? Did something happen?" Patton asked, breaking out of the hug Virgil quickly shook his head.

He didn't want Patton thinking something was wrong. What if he thought he couldn't handle Romulus or something? "No, nothing's wrong! Did everything go okay with you?" He asked, trying to change the topic.

The light blue wearing adult frowned just a little. "No everything is fine. Are you ready to continue our shopping trip?" Patton asked with a smile, putting Roo's pacifier back in his mouth.

"Yes please"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so hard, I really wanted to write Remus similar to canon but something that would still fit a human teenager


	4. Roo Roo's No Fun Mall Trip!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter:  
> •Sensory overstimulation •accidental injury while stimming •mildly neglectful Patton •trying to force feed someone

To say Roo was bored would be an understatement. After the silly teen, Ree-Miss left and Papa came back; they went back to shopping. Papa wanted to get lots of new things for his new son. Papa talked a lot to Vee. But, Roo was just being dragged along. He wasn't trying to be trouble or struggle. Papa and Vee just walked faster than he did. It was hard to keep up with them. Besides his slower clumsier walking, sometimes he got distracted by something that looked neat.

It wasn't like he was throwing a fit, wanting things. He just wanted to look. It was hot, his harness was uncomfortable, and it was crowded. The lights were buzzing. Flicker Flicker Flicker. He hated flickering buzzy lights. He was starting to feel awful. Roo covered one of his ears as he tugged his hair. Chewing on his other hand's index knuckle, with Miss Fluffy tucked in the nook of his arm. Sure he had a pacifier but he needed to chew on his fingers. It helped. Good boys don't have tantrums. Good boys don't throw fits. He was a good boy. But, it was so hot and his harness kept tugging at him. He wanted to rock, but he kept getting tugged.

Good boys don't whine, they don't scream or holler. Only bad boys have tantrums. And he wasn't a bad boy. But, he had to bite into his fingers harder to stop him from starting to scream. Instead of screaming or crying he hums, it helps, it covers up the buzzing of the lights. Papa looks at him and gives him a smile ruffling his hair. "You're doing great my little prince." He praised his son.

"Hnnnnn" Roo whines, he didn't like his hair being ruffled! Why did Papa always ruffle his hair? He hated when he did that! Letting go of his hair he batted his papa's hand away. Hair ruffles bad, pets good.

He was bad, and he could tell Papa frowned. "No hitting." Papa scolded, slapping his hand. It stung and Roo pulled his hand close to his chest. Big fat tears started to roll down his face, his hand stung, his head buzzed, his ears and eyes hurt. It was hot and the harness was icky! Now his hand stung. Papa is telling him to "hush" and how he was being a "little drama prince" but he wasn't!

Papa removed his hand from his mouth and shoved his pacifier in his mouth. "Now Virgil, where do you want to eat at?"

Moving was hard, his body ached but Papa kept tugging. There were so many smells, some were good but a lot wasn't. The smells mixed together in a gross overwhelming badness. It was hotter and louder here, and there were so many people. The sounds all blend together in one awful loudness.

He didn't notice Papa giving Vee the leash, or Vee talking until he was poking Miss Fluffy. "-Kay? Roo are okay?" Biting down on his pacifier he gave a jerky nod. Virgil frowns but leads him to a table.

Sitting, his legs hurt, sitting that was good. Vee sat next to him. Roo crossed his arms on the table, Miss Fluffy resting in his arms he put his head on her, She's soft and helps. Sucking on his pacifier that helped too. His body felt heavy. Vee is talking, but he just can’t seem to make it out over all the other sounds. Papa comes back with food; icky smelling food. Virgil seemed happy with it as Papa gave him some sticks.

"Head up Princey, it's food time not nap time" Papa said loudly lifting his head up. Roman jolted backwards. Sitting up extremely stiff, legs now up on the chair pressed to his chest, squishing Miss Fluffy. But, she didn't mind. Papa pulled his pacifier out of his mouth. The box in front of him had rice and messy sticky looking chicken nuggets? It looked gooey and messy.

He just wanted to go home, he didn't want icky sticky chicken. The bad lights the loudness. He just wanted to go home. Big fat tears formed as he started to cry, chewing on his left hand as the right pulled at his head. He made small "hnnn" sounds. He just wanted to be a good boy for Papa. He didn't want to ruin everything. He always ruined everything!

Papa pulled his hand out his mouth and tried to put a piece of the icky sticky chicken in his mouth, telling Vee how "Romulus just being fussy because he's hungry" Roo jerked his head, getting the ickiness on his cheek. Vee seemed worried. Papa sighed, angry. He was angry Roo could tell. Papa took a napkin and rubbed his cheek clean, rough it hurts.

"Fine fussy boy, if you don't want your chicken don't eat it. Roo, normally loves sweet and sour chicken. But, it is awful when cold. Would you like any? I'll just feed fussy boy something when we get home" Papa offered, but Vee just shook his head. Papa pulled the icky food over to himself and started to eat.

Roo chewed on his hand as the two ate. Loud, smelly, and bad lights. He wanted to go home. His body hurt, he was tired and hungry. Papa was mad at him. It wasn't that he wanted to be a bad boy. Roo had tried his best to deal with it, it hadn't been that bad at the start.

He had been a really good boy when Papa bought all those things for Vee and he had been a good boy around Vee's silly friend. He liked Ree. But, he knew Papa wouldn't like Ree. Ree was loud and had weird hair and did stuff like roll on floors. Papa would call him a bad boy. Roo thought he was silly. Something about the teen made him feel weird, in a good way. Like when he sees Uncle Emmy or when Papa gives Miss Fluffy back after he takes her away for him being bad.

For some reason Roo was bad a lot. He didn't mean to be. Papa says he's just too dumb to realize when he's bad. It's hard for dumb baby boys to be good. But, Papa was kind and willing to help remind him how to be good. Roo struggled with remembering the rules. Sometimes it felt like Papa changed the rules, but Roo just had trouble remembering them because he was so little.

Papa was tugging at his leash. He was speaking, but Roo hadn't noticed. "-go. Romulus it's time to go." Oh no Papa was clearly not happy. But, he couldn't move, he wanted to but he just couldn't. He bit down harder on his finger. Suddenly he tasted icky flavor, his fingers hurt a lot.

His hand was pulled out his mouth, which hurt. Papa shoved his pacifier in his mouth. "You know chewing on your fingers are icky and bad for you." Papa scolded as he went opened the diaper bag pulling out a rag, a red band aid and stingy spray. He roughly dried off the drool cover hand "We gotta clean up the owwie'' With that Papa sprayed the stingy stuff on his hand. Making the pain worse, he then wrapped the owwie finger tightly with the red band aid, too tightly.

"Do you want to be a big boy and walk or have Papa carry you?" Papa asked. Papa didn't normally give him choices to be a big boy, he wanted to prove to his papa he could be a big boy. But, he just couldn't move. Papa took Miss Fluffy and put her in the diaper bag. "Alright, I should have known better, you're far too little for all that. I should have brought the stroller. Silly papa thought Roo Roo was a big boy. But, he's just Papa's baby boy. Little Roos have to stay in their papa's pouch" Papa said with his silly voice, picking up him with ease.

Vee looked sad. "I'm sorry, maybe we should have gone home sooner. Roo seems overwhelmed" His new big brother said fidgeting with his hoodie, looking at the floor. Papa looked down at him, angry. He did bad, he was a bad boy.

"No, no, no. You shouldn't feel bad Virgil. I didn't come prepare. Romulus often can go days acting like a big boy, before slipping back to being littler. You'll get used to it. None of this is your fault. You've been perfect" Papa was squeezing him too tight it hurt. He let out a small whine behind his pacifier. He wanted Miss Fluffy. But, he knew if he whined for her, he would be a bad boy. And he had already been such a bad boy. He probably broke a million rules! And he made Vee sad!

Virgil gave Papa a small smile. "Okay... if you say so. What did you mean by Papa's pouch?" The teen asked, chuckling a little, still messing with his hoodie.

Papa chuckles, he's happy. Vee makes Papa happy. That's good! Maybe Papa wouldn't be mad at him when they got home? "Oh just my arms. Just a little thing based on Roo's main nickname. " He explained "Could you carry Princey's diaper bag? My hands are kind of full" Papa asked sweetly.

The purple teen did as he was told. "Oh! Is his nickname based on that baby kangaroo from Winnie and the Pooh?" He asked with a small laugh. That made Papa smile even wider as they started to walk away from the food court.

"Yes! Princey's favorite character is Roo, so he's my little Roo'' That wasn't true, the baby kangaroo was PAPA'S favorite character. Roo liked Tigger! Tigger was his favorite, but Papa always claimed Roo was his favorite. Just like how Papa said his favorite color was red, or how he always got Miss Fluffy's name wrong. Roo did like his nickname though. He liked Roo more than Princey. But he hated his full name the most. Papa only ever called him Romulus when he was happy and the name wasn't cute. It was icky and weird. It felt wrong. Just like how Miss Fluffy's name wasn't Miss Fluffybottom. It felt like his name wasn't Romulus. But, Roo didn't know how to explain that. It was stupid because it was his name.

Why did Papa have to take Miss Fluffy? She helped make him feel better. Of course Roo knew why, he had been bad, and bad boys don't get rewarded with toys. But, Miss Fluffy was more than a toy; she was his best friend. He chewed on his pacifier. At least Papa didn't take his pacifier away. His finger throbbed and the band aid was too tight. His head hurt. He also couldn't help, but be a little scared. Like everyone, he hated punishments. Even if he was naughty and deserved them.

Before he knew it they were by the car. He already felt so much better away. It was so much quieter and nicer. Papa put him on his car seat and took off the harness. Freedom! It was short live before he was buckled into his car seat. His new brother was sitting next to him, headphones on already staring at his phone. Poor Vee was so scared of driving. He would offer Miss Fluffy to help comfort him. But, Papa still had the bunny which did make him a bit upset.

Unlike Vee, Roo loved car rides. Even though he was too tired to look around like normal, the movement and sounds were nice. It was peaceful and nice. Papa wasn't talking, which was uncommon Papa loved to talk to him even when he wasn't being chatty. Though Papa didn't talk to him much today, maybe he liked talking to Vee more. Vee talked a lot, but Papa didn't like when he used a lot of big boy words. that was against the rules. Roo didn't want to think about how different Papa treated him and Vee. He's little and Vee was a big boy. Of course they would be treated differently...

But... he couldn't help, but feel slightly jealous of the new teenager.


	5. Patton Helps Virgil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter:  
> •Neglectful Patton

The car ride was rather quick, which Virgil was extremely glad about. Patton helped bring all his things inside, leaving Romulus buckled up in the car seat, he explained that it was safer than bringing Roo inside and him wandering out of the house since they were leaving the door open to bring all the things in the house. It did make a lot of sense.

Virgil felt a little bad for the poor teen. It was clear by the end of the mall trip he had just been overwhelmed by it all. But, his new adopted father had reassured him that this was normal for Roo and that it wasn't his fault.

He didn't get why Patton had to take the toy bunny away from Roo though. That did seem a little odd. To Virgil it had looked like a comfort item Romulus would have wanted to keep. But, Roo didn't make any sign of wanting it back, so he was probably wrong. Patton knew what he was doing. He had been taking care of Romulus since he was born. He knew what was best for his own son.

As they finished bringing all the items into his room, Patton asked about his plans, and Virgil excitedly explained some ideas on where he would put what. Even asking if he could do things like move the bed and desk around. Which of course Patton was more than fine with and offered to help because he really was a good dad. Patton had even asked him if his leg was feeling okay and if he needed to go get his cane, which he left downstairs. Honestly Virgil’s leg had been doing wonderfully. He hadn't needed it at all at the mall or going up and down the stairs bringing his stuff in. So he told his adopted father he was fine.

"Now you're a big boy so you can tape your posters up yourself but I would like to add the moon shelf and clock up myself since that requires more dangerous work okay kiddo?" Patton asked, giving him a kind smile. Virgil could do it himself. It wasn't really dangerous. But, he understood his new father figure was just worried about him. He did have a habit of talking to him a bit like he was a kid instead of a teenager. But, that wasn't really Patton's fault. He was so used to dealing with Romulus. It was a little embarrassing but Virgil rather be treated like a kid then to be mistreated.

Sudden realization hit the teen. Romulus was still in the car, it had been almost an hour since they got home! "Patton, Roo is still in the car. Oh no what if something happened to him. Oh this is all my fault. I distracted you with all my babbling. I'm so sorry. I'm the worst. I wasted all this time talking about myself while he was stuck in the car" Virgil couldn't breath, what if Romulus wasn't okay? What if something happened?

Patton walked him through his 54321 grounding technique, which did help calm him down for a moment. Before realizing the adult was still wasting his time on stupid him instead of bringing Roo inside. "I'm fine. I'm fine. You should go bring Roo inside" Virgil choked out not sounding at all fine.

"It's okay, Roo loves being in his car seat. He likes how the car seat presses on him. Everything is okay. How about we go downstairs and get him together. Then you'll see Roo won't be upset at all." That did sound like a pretty good idea. He would probably feel better if he knew Romulus was okay. So he shyly nodded before following Patton down the stairs.

When they got to the car there Romulus was sucking on his pacifier he was tugging at the part of the buckle by his chest, kicking his feet. His face was hard to read. "Those are some of the little prince's happy stims." Patton explained, Roo's head turned so fast to his side Virgil was a little worried he was going to pull a muscle, but he seemed fine.

Romulus started making happy sounds as he made grabby hands at his dad. "Look there's a happy Princey. So you don't need to worry Virgil. Roo was happy in his car seat. His favorite place is in his papa's pouch though" Patton laughed a little as he unbuckled the small teenager and scooped him up. Romulus kept making happy sounds as he cuddled up to his dad. Patton was right. He didn't seem to be upset at all about having been left in the car seat alone so long. He was just worrying over nothing.

The adult gave Roman's crotch a squeeze, that was a little weird. "Well I have to go change the baby. But, when I'm done would you like help with your room?" Patton offered with a smile. Virgil couldn't help but scrunch up his nose at the mention of changing diapers. He had forgotten that the small teenager wore them, which explained Patton’s actions. He didn't mean to be mean, but just as he started to worry he may have insulted Patton, the man laughed.

"I know, it's a little gross. Diapers are not the best part of being a papa. But, our little prince is just too little to get potty training down. You get used to it. Don't worry. I don't expect you to change his diapers, that's a Papa job, not a kiddo's job" Patton told him, something about that made him feel weird. Like he needed to prove to his new dad that he could be trusted, that he could handle simple diaper changes, even though he didn't really want to change a teenager's diaper.

With a deep breath the teenager rubbed the back of his head. "I could, I mean if you needed me to change his diapers. Or like if you weren't here and I was babysitting him. I wouldn't mind. I helped change baby diapers before. I'm sure it's not that different." Virgil awkwardly told the adult as he followed him inside.

Patton's laugh was gentle and nice. "Well thanks for the offer! Could you please lock the front door, we don't want Princey escaping and going out on a big adventure again" Of course the purple hair teen did as he was told.

"I'm going to go start decorating, I don't need any help. But, thank you for everything" Virgil shyly said fidgeting with his hoodie.

His new dad's smile grew so wide. "Of course! Anything for my dark and strange son!" He happily exclaimed. Making the light skin teen to blush bright red.

Patton called him son. It was the first time he did. He swallowed hard, it felt nice. But, it was weird too. He started to leave before it felt like something tripped him as he walked past Patton. He fell, unable to catch himself, he hit his shoulder on the stairs. He had been doing so good today. He hadn't needed his cane at all during the mall trip. It really felt like he was tripped, but Patton wouldn't do that. It was his bad leg that gave out. He was just being paranoid because his leg gave out right when he passed Virgil.

Said adult put his son down on the floor before rushing over to Virgil. "Oh that was a nasty fall! Are you okay? Did you get hurt? Let papa check you for boo boos" Patton fussed over him. Virgil sat up wincing a little. His hands and shoulder got most of the fall. It was nice to have an adult worry over him. Even if he was acting like Virgil was a little boy and not a teenager who happened to fall.

"I'm fine I fall all the time" He joked trying to lighten up the mood, but he still showed him his hands.

Patton hummed. "Your paws look like they are going to be okay, they didn't get any scraps that need to be cleaned up. You hit your shoulder pretty bad may I see it so Papa knows how bad it is? We need to make sure you didn't hurt it really bad" Patton asked sweetly, the poor guy was so worried over him. So Virgil took off his hoodie, and pulled his long sleeve shirt down just enough to show the hurt shoulder.

"It would be easier if you just took off your shirt, but Papa knows you're still a little shy and that's okay! Now lets see that owwie." Patton commented as he carefully examined the area, the way he did it seemed like he was a professional. "It looks like you're going to be okay, you might get a nasty bruise there. Even though you're a big boy please remember your cane. Papa doesn't want to see you hurt" He sounded so worried.

Virgil couldn't help but feel bad for making his adopted father worry. He knew better. He knew his leg gave out, he really should have had his cane with him. "You're right. I'm sorry for making you upset and worry"

That made Patton laugh as he ruffled his new son's purple hair. "It's a papa's job to worry about his kiddo. It's okay you just made a mistake. Your hands and shoulder will be fine. But next time you could hurt yourself worse. So let's just be careful. Better to have your cane and not need it than to hurt yourself" The glasses wearing adult reassured.

Roo had come over to him and gave him a big tight hug, making sure not to touch his hurt shoulder. Sometimes Romulus' behavior really confused him, he kind of reminded him of a sweet little girl who had just adored him in the orphanage. She followed him around like a little duck, until she was adopted. She was 5, and would always worry and get help when he fell. She would always give him a hug when he fell to comfort him. But, many times she would accidentally hit the hurt area. Because she didn't realize, she just thought a hug would make him feel better. Romulus had carefully hugged him and made sure not to touch his hurt shoulder.

Patton was watching the two with worried eyes. He was probably worried that Romulus was going to accidentally hit his shoulder. He pulled Roo out of the hug and pulled him to his chest "Now Roo you need to be careful, Vee has a hurt shoulder. You could hurt him if you're not careful" Patton scolded his son.

"It's okay he didn't touch my shoulder. When you examined it, you were really good. Like a doctor examining my shoulder. Why is that?" Virgil asked, wanting to change the topic.

He was given a smile. "What a curious kitten I have. Well I first went to school to be a children's doctor. But, I couldn't handle it, the reality of my future job was too much for me. So I changed my major to become a vet. I wanted to help poor hurt animals. But it turns out vets put down a lot of animals and my heart just couldn't do that. So finally I changed my major one last time with the help of my friend, Emile I learned how to be a special needs teacher. I only taught for a year before Roo Roo was born. It's kind of funny. Maybe it was fate that made me change my major so many times so I'd be able to be the best papa I could be for Roo and now you! Of course you're much smarter and a big boy. But, my training helps me help you with your icky anxiety" Patton explained booping his new son's nose.

Letting go of Romulus, Patton got up, to grab Virgil's cane and bring it to him. "There you go kiddo. Now you can go decorate your room. I'm going to go change Roo and put him down for a nap. His room is soundproof. So you don't have to worry about bothering him. But, remember let Papa deal with the shelf and clock. I don't want you hurting yourself again"


	6. Papa punishes Roo Roo Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter:  
> •Abusive Patton •Gaslighting / Manipulation •Non-Consensual Spanking •Force feeding baby food •

Papa must have left him in his car seat because he had been bad. Roo had broken a million rules, he was going to be punished, he just knew it was going to be bad. He wasn't going to scream or holler to get out. That would be bad. He wanted Miss Fluffy. She was brave unlike him. He didn't like using his diaper when Papa wasn't around because it started feeling really icky. But, he couldn't hold it any longer. He started to tug at the buckle, it was too tight and uncomfy! Kicking helped keep him calm, he wasn't a bad boy and kicked the front seat, he was just kicking his feet back and forth. What if Papa never came back for him? Of course Papa would come back. He always came back. Even though he didn't have Miss Fluffy, Papa didn't take his pacifier. Which did help a little, because he at least got to suck on it.

After what felt like forever Papa finally came back! He was so in his head he hadn't even noticed Papa finally came back, he was unbuckling him and picked him up. Roo was so happy to see his Papa he made lots of happy sounds behind his pacifier. He was so scared Papa was never coming back for him. He cuddled up to Papa as he talked to Vee, he didn't really notice what he was saying. Papa squeezed his crotch, reminding Roo about the uncomfortable cold wet diaper. Papa told Virgil about how he needed to change the baby. Vee makes an icky face and Papa explains that it's gross, but he's too little to potty train. Something about his new brother knowing he was wet made him feel weird. He didn't want to be a baby. He wanted to be a big boy! But, Papa always went on about how he was too little!

When Vee walked by Papa, Papa put his leg out and made Vee fall! Why would Papa do that? Why would Papa make Vee fall? Papa put him down and rushed over to the purple teen. Cooing and fawning over him, just like how Papa would worry over him when he fell. But, Papa made Vee fall! Roo was utterly confused on why Papa did that?

He decided to crawl over to Vee, Papa liked it more when he crawled at home more because Roo would fall a lot walking. Did Papa make Roo fall like he made Vee fall? Roo gently hugged his new brother making sure to not touch the shoulder he fell on. It probably hurt a lot and he didn't want to hurt Vee! He just wanted to make him feel better. He liked hugs, and maybe it would make Vee feel better? But, Papa pulls him away and holds him to his chest, his nails dug into his shoulders it hurt. But, bad boys whined, and he didn't want to be a bad boy so he just sucked on his pacifier harder.

Vee tells Papa Roo hadn't hurt him. Papa hugged him as he talked, he liked tight hugs, but Papa's nails were digging into his arms, it hurt. He lets go one hand to boop his new brother's nose. Then he lets go of him completely and leaves. He got Vee's fancy stick. Roo went back to looking at Vee; he hoped the teen was okay. It was so confusing, why would Papa make Vee fall? "-going to go change Roo and put him down for a nap. His room is soundproof. So you don't have to worry about bothering him-"

A change and nap? That doesn't sound bad! Maybe he wasn't a bad boy! Maybe Papa would even give Miss Fluffy back, she was in the diaper bag, and he had the diaper bag! Maybe he was worried about nothing! Little boys didn't always know when they were good or bad so maybe he was wrong about thinking he was a bad boy! A change and nap sounded like heaven! He was hungry, but he was more tired.

Papa took him in his room. His room was neat, unlike most the rooms in the house his room had light blue pillow foam like floors and walls and even ceilings! Even the door had these baby blue pillows! Papa explained it was to help soundproof the room. Unlike Vee's room he didn't have a window. It was too dangerous for him to have one, because a bad woman or man might steal him. He didn't know why Vee could have a window.

The adult man put him on the changing table strapping him in. He looked so mad. "You've been such a naughty boy!" Papa growled as he took off the diaper he was rough and it hurt. Instead of putting him in a new diaper he unstrapped him and carried him onto the wood chair, he hated the red wood chair. It was an uncomfortable wood chair that wasn't comfy for cuddling with Papa like his rocking chair. Papa only used it for punishments. Flipping him onto his knee Roo accidentally hit his head on the side of the chair. It hurt a lot, Papa slapped his bottom.

"You listen to Papa when he speaks! You were extremely naughty today. You acted like a little selfish brat when you kept pulling at your leash and having to make Papa tug at you. You slapped Papa for showing you love, by ruffling your hair. You wasted the nice big boy food Papa kindly gave you. You caused a scene and worried Virgil. You chewed on your fingers like a disgusting brat, even though Papa gives you a nice paci to use!" Papa ranted "Now are you going to be a good boy and take your punishments or are you going to be a bad boy?" He asked

Roo looked up at his Papa with wet eyes. "Gud" He said quietly behind his pacifier. Papa yanked it out of his mouth. "Good. Now first spankings. I want you to count and if you mess up we have to start all over." Papa explained, he sniffled and just nodded. The first slap came it hurt "O-One" He squeaked

Every spanking Roo made sure to say the number. "'Oo. 'Ee-ee. Four-er-er. Fi-five. 'X-x. Sh-Sev-en-" "Wrong again" Roo didn't know what he got wrong, he looked up with big fat tears, knowing only bad boys questioned Papa, but he didn't know what he had gotten wrong?

"It's 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8, not 1 2 3 4 5 6 8." Papa explained with a sigh. "Papa doesn't think you skipped because you were trying to get done sooner. You're just a stupid baby" Papa said gently wiping some of his tears away with a tissue.

So Roo had to start all over, this time he made sure he used his fingers to make sure not to lose count due to the pain. "On-One. O-Oo. 'Eeee. Fo-four. Fi-fi-five" The adult man let out a sigh.

He looked angry now. "I'm starting to think you're skipping like a bad boy. It's 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9, not 1 2 3 4 9" But, he had been keeping track with his fingers! It had been only five!

They started over. This time he managed to get to ten! Papa praised him for getting it right this time. And even kissed his wet cheek. Before taking him to the changing table. Papa put him in one of the really thick night diapers, the ones that made walking even harder. It had extra padded.

After his diaper was changed Papa took him to his table, a cute red plastic table, and dropped him onto the floor. Landing on his sore butt hurt a lot he couldn't help but let out a small whine. He used the table mostly to work on art. It was his work table. There was no chair, it was short enough there was no need for a chair, he could just sit on the floor. Papa told him to stay firmly before leaving him alone.

His diaper bag was on the rocking chair. He could go get Miss Fluffy. But, that would be a bad boy thing to do. He couldn't get her. He wanted her so bad though. He couldn't act on his feelings even if he wanted to, because Papa was back, he was holding a jar of pink gunk and a bottle of red stuff. "You must be hungry, but since you didn't want to eat the big boy food, I got something you'd like more. Ham with Ham Gravy baby food for my bratty Romulus" Papa cooed, putting a bib around his neck, too tightly.

"Because you're too little Papa has to feed you" He opened the jar, it smelled so bad. He shoved the first spoon of the terrible tasting goop in his mouth and Roo almost threw up. The texture is bad! Bad bad bad bad! The next scoop got all over his cheek Papa huffed "Are you being a fussy boy?" He asked of course Roo shook his head. He hadn't moved! Papa hadn't been even close to his mouth!

The spoon hit his nose, and hurt and got gross smelling goop on his nose. "Romulus! Behave! Stop fussing!" He ordered, not wiping off the gunk on his nose so he couldn't stop smelling it. It felt gross, it smelled gross and it tasted gross. He couldn't help but start gagging. Which didn't make Papa happy at all. Only about 2 more spoons got into his mouth. He was still starving but part of him was happy he didn't have any more of the icky goo. Papa used the bib to roughly wipe away the gunk off his face scolding the whole time.

Papa went over and pulled out Miss Fluffy! Maybe because of how good he had been taking his punishments he was going to be given her! Papa told him to go sit in the red chair, and Roo quickly went over to the chair wanting to show him how good he was! Papa gave Miss Fluffy to him! Roo squealed happily and made happy sounds as he hugged her one hand petting her as the other twirled his hair. "Fank oo Papa!" Roo squealed

But, Papa didn't say anything, instead he went over to the red dresser and went to the bottom drawer. He pulled out the punishment pacifier and 4 fluffy handcuffs, they were fluffy because Papa didn't want them hurting him, because he's such a good papa. Papa picked him up and put him in the red wood chair. He used the handcuffs to restrain his legs, each ankle was restrained to the chair. It was too tight. Papa yanked Miss Fluffy out of his arm and put her on the floor. His now free hand was restraint to the chair, then Papa just grabbed and pulled the hand that was now pulling at his hair, causing Roo to pull his hair much harder! It hurt so much! And the handcuffs were too tight!

Roo whined a bit as Papa roughly grabbed his curly hair pulling harshly into a tight bun. Papa shoved the punishment pacifier in his mouth. It wasn't like his other pacifier because it had straps that Papa used to make it unable to leave his mouth. Said straps were too tight and it hurt much more than his normal pacifier.

Papa pulled up the red sauce, he knew what that was! It was the hurty burn sauce! This wasn't the first time he had this punishment. Papa wanted to teach him not to chew on his fingers. His unhurt hand was covered in the bad sauce as the adult man explained how this was to help him not chew on his fingers, because it tasted bad. He then grabbed his other hand and took off the band aid, before doing the same to the hurt hand. Big fat tears poured down his face, it hurt so bad.

The poor teenager was exhausted and hurt so much. Papa went back to the dresser and pulled out the extra straps. Papa barely ever used the straps unless he really didn't want Roo moving. He watched as the straps were wrapped tightly around his chest. His papa grabbed a pair of scissors and Miss Fluffy.

"Do you want Miss FluffyBottoms or your hair?" Papa asked sweetly.


	7. Virgil Hangs Out in His New Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter:  
> •Ableism •Manipulative Patton

His hands hurt a little, his shoulder hurt more though. Patton was right; he really shouldn't have left his cane like that. His leg was feeling fine, even now though. It was odd, in his room he knew it would be hard to put stuff up and decorate if one hand was busy with using his cane which he really didn't feel like he needed. So he leaned it against his desk. If he needed it, it would be close enough he could grab it.

This was Virgil's first time ever getting to decorate his own room! He put all the new clothes Patton insisted he got, not all them were clothes he'd normally wear. A black hoodie with a stitch laying on it that said "Not Today" he preferred his black purple patched hoodie, but the hoodie was one of more to his taste. It wasn't the only Stitch clothing Patton got him. He got a black Stitch Mwahaha T-Shirt, Vampire Stitch T-Shirt. Besides just Stitch, Patton encouraged him to pick out some Nightmare Before Christmas shirts. He had been the one who had shown the interest in those movies, it was kind of sweet that Patton wanted him to be able to get clothes from movies he liked. But, he wasn't okay with more mature themed shirts, like any horror movies, any anime like Tokyo Ghoul, the adult man wasn't even okay with Deadpool or Venom stuff. He just explained how that stuff was too mature and "scary" so maybe he was afraid of Roo getting scared by it. That seemed fair.

Patton had gotten him another hoodie with Buzz Lightyear which was gray and said "No sign of Intelligent life anywhere" a black shirt with the alien toys from Toy Story being picked up by the crane it said "Give me some space" it was very fitting. There were more random shirts that were kind of on the childish side. He went wild with socks, Scooby Doo ones, Spongebob, Nightmare Before Christmas, Pikachu, Stitch, none of the socks weren't from a cartoon. It was a little embarrassing, but Virgil liked how Patton cared.

After putting up the clothes neatly in the black dresser, he was thinking of maybe turning the closet into a calm down area for when his anxiety got too bad. He was sure Patton would love the idea. He would probably know how to make a good one too. If Virgil remembered right, Roo's closet had been turned into a calm down area, to help his fits.

Finishing putting everything but the clock and shelf in its place he was done. Most of it was rather simple. He had wanted simple black bedding, but Patton had found black bedding with white lined cats all over it. Patton had found it utterly precious, and Virgil did like cats so he picked it. Even though it was a little silly. Patton also got him a Eeyore pillow pet to go with his normal black pillows, that had white lined cats to match with his bedding. Honestly he didn't like the show much, but it was clear Patton and Roo liked the cartoon and they wanted him to feel included. It was sweet.

As he sat at his new desk his door opened, causing him to jump a little. "Hey Kiddo, Romulus is being a little fussy so I'm having a bit of trouble putting him down for his nap. I'm sorry. The room looks amazing!" The adult praised as he walked in.

"Thanks Patton... seriously. I can put up the clock and shelf up if you're busy. I don't mind" Virgil offered with a smile.

Patton shook his head. "I'll handle it after I deal with Romulus. It might be a little while. He's in a mood. You don't mind? I wouldn't want you getting lonely or feeling neglected." The blond man said worriedly.

Virgil chuckled a little. "It's fine Patton, I get it. I hope Roo feels better. I'm going to use my new laptop, I'll probably watch a show or something. So you don't need to worry so much about me. I'm a teenager" He reassured. The adult man looked unsure before smiling.

"I don't know much about computer stuff so my friend helped set it up for me. They needed an email to set up the account, so I had them make you one. It's StormCloudKitten@gmail.com the password is cute little shadowling no spaces. Okay thanks kiddo. I should get back to Mr. Fussy" With that his new adopted father left, closing the door.

The email Patton made for him was rather awkward, he knew Remus was going to have a field day with teasing him for it. When he logged into his new laptop he noticed another account called setup. But, it was locked. That was a little odd. Patton or his friend probably made it to get his new laptop set up. Virgil didn't have much clue on newer computers, his old laptop was a handy down from Remus, it was a Windows 7. The computer itself was almost unusable already which was why he was so happy when he saw the new laptop, it was a really nice one too!

First thing Virgil did was check his new email's security info. It already had a recovery phone number, Patton's and recovery email, HappyPappy@gmail.com he knew that was Patton's email since the man had sent him a couple emails in the past. He would change all that later. For now he just changed his password. He also changed the computer's password as well. Of course he would probably just use his old email.

Next he downloaded discord and logged in. The second he was online he was being messaged like crazy. Of course it was "The Trash Man" who was now trying to call him. Connecting his wireless headphones to the laptop he accepted the call.

Remus appeared on his screen. "What took you so long?" The green hair teen complained. Virgil could see his friend was in his own room. Unlike what many would think, Remus' room was extremely clean and organized. Sometimes it could be rather chaotic but it all had its own place. "Is that your new room? It looks amazing! How high up are you? Could you jump out the window if you wanted to? Could I jump out of your window if I wanted to?" Remus asked as he was fidgeting with his octopus toy.

"I don't think either of us should be jumping out windows. I'm on the second floor. But yea this is my new room. Patton wants to install the selves and clock himself but it's pretty cool right? I'm going to ask if we can turn my closet into a chill out area" Virgil explained walking around his room holding up his laptop so Remus could have a tour.

The green hair teen hummed as he rocked in his gaming chair, black and lime green. His legs were pulled up to his chest. "Hey are you okay you seem a little upset?"

He shrugged chewing on his UFO chewing necklace. "Yeah" Remus said before growling. "Just some fucking asshole at the mall got me all pissed off. So after I left you guys I started walking, talking to mom about this new unsolved murder podcast that he suggested me and and this man just hit into me and almost knocked me down! But, of course having been in gymnastics for years I did NOT fall. But, this man goes off on me. Going on about how there are children and how dare I talk about such topics in public. So he's stressin' me out and I start stimming and he goes off again. About how I not only look like a freak I'm acting like a freak. And how I should dress like a normal person and be normal. And behave like a proper person of society and how teenage boys shouldn't wear makeup. Like who fucking cares if my hair is green and my lipstick is black. I'm not like this for you Mr. Normal. Blond hair blue eye glasses wearing dick. I almost punched him in his stupid fucking face. He went on about if he was MY DAD he would have taught me how to behave in public as if he wasn't the one makin' a scene cause I be living my best life. Luckily he left. Thank god Mom was on the phone and was already heading to the mall to pick me up or I might have followed him and beat his ass" Remus ranted as he tapped his foot on the floor, rocking, one hand messing with Sir Cephy while the other was gesturing wildly.

Virgil listened to his friend ranting, until he finally stopped "That's awful. I can't believe ableist people like that guy still exist." He knew that Remus was used to people telling him to look normal and commenting negatively about his appearance. But, someone calling his stimming freak behavior was awful!

There was a knock on Remus' door "Come in!" The green hair teen yelled, a teacher looking adult walked in.

"Oh you're talking to Virgil. I am sorry. I thought you were venting to Sir. Cephy and might want some company" The man explained.

Remus nodded as his other dad talked "Nah Mom just talking to Verge. I'm doing okay. I might go on a run or blow off some energy in the garage."

Virgil smiled. "Hey Logan, I was about to watch Dr. Who anyway, I hope your run or whatever goes well Rem, again that thing at the mall, was awful and I'm sorry" The purple hair teen frowned. Logan was Janus' husband and the dad Remus called mom since he was a toddler. For a long time he called him Mr. Foley, but after a while Logan told him it was okay to call him by his first name. Which was pretty cool.

The angry teen took a couple deep breaths. "You're right I should go burn this anger off. You're right. Love you Bats" With that Remus hung up.

4 episodes and 3 hours later Virgil needed to take a break from Dr. Who. It had been Remus and Logan who introduced him to the show. It was a show the two watched together and he felt so happy when Remus wanted to include him on Dr. Who nights. The show was really good though. He could see why the two liked it.

Patton opened the door, he had a toolbox with him. "Are you ready for me to put the shelf and clock up kiddo?" He asked brightly.

"Yes! Um so if it's not too much trouble I'd like the clock to be above my dresser, so I can look to my left at the desk or bed and see the time" Virgil explained shyly

The adult man chuckled nodding as he took the Disney Villains themed clock. "Very good idea, it also won't get hit or hidden by the door if it's open" Patton praised him.

It didn't take his new dad really any time to set the clock up. It looked perfect!

Patton picked up the black moon shelf up, it was a crescent moon shelf that was a circle, both sides of the moon had shelves. The crescent part had 4 sections while the rest of the moon circle only had 2 for bigger items. It looked really cool. "Where do you want this?" The glasses-wearing adult asked with a giant smile.

"Could you put it next to this wall, right here, next to my desk" He requested, but his new dad frowned scrunching up his nose. "I mean do you think it would be better somewhere else?" Virgil awkwardly asked.

With a hum the man nodded. "I think your idea was wonderful. But it might look better above your desk. It's very similar to what you suggested by the wall next to it. But this way all you have to do is stand up to get what you need and also you'll be able to see the cute shelf from your bed!" Patton explained.

That wasn't a bad idea. "Okay sure" The teenager agreed.

The shelf took longer for Patton to finish, he made sure it was done properly so it wouldn't risk falling. Virgil just watched as he worked, sitting on his bed. He did tell Patton his idea about turning his closet into a nice dark area that could help him with his anxiety. The man LOVED the idea and told him they could do some online shopping to get the supplies to make it the perfect little calm down corner for him. His new adopted dad praised him for his amazing idea. 

"How about you Romulus and I go watch a movie? You can pick. I can make hot cocoa" His new dad offered. That really did sound amazing. Virgil nodded, he got off his bed and started to get ready to leave. "Don't forget your cane kiddo" Patton said firmly handing him the cane.

Following Patton, the man opened Roo's door. "Come on little prince. Movie time" He cooed, the small teen shyly walked out, his eyes were red from crying. But, what was completely shocking to Virgil was that the other teen no longer had milk chocolate curly locks that went down to his shoulders but rather the light brown hair was cut extra short, making his curls look more spiky and messy. It was so short it wouldn't be able to be grabbed at most pinched.

His adopted father ruffled his brother's new hair cut "Roo wanted a short puppy hair cut. Now when you pet it it's just like a puppy. You should feel, he loves his head being pet" Patton explained as Roo leaned against the man, poor thing looked exhausted, sucking on his pacifier, eyes barely opened.

The taller teen did as he was told, petting his new brother's hair gently it did remind him of a puppy. "Well, I guess you nailed the look, he does kind of look like a short fur puppy now. It's very cute" Virgil commented, he was given a sleepy smile from Romulus.


	8. Papa punishes Roo Roo Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter:  
> •Abusive Patton •Gaslighting / Manipulation •Emotional Abuse (to the audience)  
> •Non-Consensual Haircuts •Stuffed Animal / Comfort Item Torture

"Do you want Miss Fluffybottoms or your hair?" Papa asked sweetly. What did that even mean? What was the right answer? He wanted Miss Fluffy and his hair. What did Papa even mean?

The punishment pacifier made it hard to speak "Bof" He tried to say. Papa looked angry. He clearly answered wrong.

Papa snipped at Miss Fluffy causing her dress to fall "FOOFEE" Roo yelled behind the pacifier. That made Papa smile and put the bunny on his lap, her dress still on the floor.

"Alright alright alright! you sit still while Papa makes you look handsome. Like a proper prince" Papa cooed, he roughly moved the chair to face the full body mirror that was hung on the bad boy door. After moving the chair, the adult man went behind his son. Roo could feel the bun his hair was tightly in come undone. He kept his eyes closed tightly. His hair was being pulled. "Now Papa is going to be very careful, so we can keep the hair for a nice little gift for you, being such a good boy" Was he really being good? Pull pulled his hair tightly "Eyes open Romulus" It was an order.

Roo did as he was told, he watched the scissors by his scalp, he felt the metal, and then he heard the snip and the pain of his hair being pulled stopped. Papa now holding a junk of his hair. He pulled out a ruler. measuring the hair. "14 inches and that's when it's curly! Papa was right, this is way too long"

Snip snip snip, it felt never ending. Papa kept telling him to keep his eyes open so he did, but he stared at Miss Fluffy. He wanted to hug her, cry into her. She would probably think the hair cut didn't look too bad. It felt like forever before Papa was finally done. He carefully tied the long hair up. "This will be for your surprise for later because you were such a good boy!"

His face was wet from his tears, Papa ruffled his head "Short like a puppy. You look much cuter this way. Like a real prince. Now you can't pull on your hair like a bad boy. The most you can do is pinch it." He cooed before chuckling.

He was ugly, Miss Fluffy argued he wasn't, but he was! Papa took his bunny from his lap. "Now Miss Fluffybottoms needs to be punished for being your partner in crime-" "Noh!" Roo cried out behind his pacifier big fat tears rolling down his face. Miss Fluffy didn't do anything! Why was she being punished for him being bad! It wasn't fair! It wasn't! She was a good girl! She hadn't done anything bad besides comfort him!

"Now now now Roo. If you didn't want Miss Fluffybottoms to be punished you would have been good. But you keep being naughty. First you tried skipping numbers for spankings and you tried to be selfish. Are good princes selfish?" Sniffling he shook his head "So if Roo doesn't want to listen to Papa maybe you'll listen better when Miss Fluffybottoms needs you to listen better" With that Papa cut Miss Fluffy's left ear off letting it fall to the ground. Roo couldn't help but sob loudly behind his pacifier as his best friend lost her ear.

"Maybe you'll pay attention better when Miss Fluffybottoms needs you to pay attention" With that the adult cut her left eye out. Roo rocked as he chewed on the pacifier hard sobbing.

"Maybe you'll eat better if Miss Fluffy wasn't so smelly" With that he cut into her tummy and pulled out the strawberry scent thingy they put in her to make her smell nice, the heart they put in fell out. Which just made him cry harder. Her heart is what kept her alive!

Papa looked at the fallen heart and picked up the heart. "Oopsy daisy. Lets just put that back in there. Wouldn't want Miss Fluffybottom dying" He said playfully putting the heart back in the chest. "Poor Miss Fluffybottom had to pay for your bad behavior and selfishness. Because she's a good selfless girl. Now Miss Fluffybottom is going into Papa's room, and maybe if you can prove you're a good boy. Papa will fix her up and let you have her again. If you can prove to me you're my good selfless little prince." With that Papa left with Miss Fluffybottom, and his cut hair an unused basket that was in his room for decoration, and sometimes use.

He was left alone, He wanted to comfort Miss Fluffy tell her she'd be okay, maybe selfishly he wanted her so she could comfort him. Papa left without even fixing her up! She was going to be all alone and hurt! Roo couldn't stop crying. Miss Fluffy was his best friend, his only friend. He told her everything and she was always there for him. Now she was hurt and it was all his fault!

Roo was determined to do whatever Papa wanted and show him how much of a good boy he was so he could get Miss Fluffy back! Papa returned, the first thing he did was wipe his tears away. "You're going to be a good selfless prince now?" Roo nodded his head quickly with many "Uh huh"s. Papa ruffled his new short hair once more.

"Atta boy. Good boy behavior like that is a wonderful start! Now your punishment is almost done! Because you were so naughty and not walking like a big boy. I want you to walk in circles for at least an hour straight like a big boy. If you fall or stop you'll have to start over" Papa explained undoing the restraints. It was going to be really hard with this extra bulky diaper, but he was determined to show Papa he was a good boy!

He was very careful and walked rather slow to make sure he didn't fall. Papa had his phone out with a countdown. As he walked he felt him shoved to the ground. "Oh you were doing so well" Roo glared at his papa. Papa pushed him! Papa could see him was happy. "It's okay how about you hold Papa's hand, you're still very little of course you need help walking" He said.

"Ushhda" Roo said behind the punishment pacifier his nose scrunched and his eyebrows. Papa gasped and looked hurt.

"Romulus! You're saying Papa pushed you? Why would I do that? I love you! Are you being a bad boy trying to blame papa for you falling?" Papa asked, sounding hurt and mad.

The small teenager shook his head quickly. "ud oo ud" He replied crying once more. Papa gave him a tight hug.

He lift his son's head and gave him a smile. "You are good. You are just a little clumsy. Let Papa help you finish your punishment okay baby?" Sniffling Roo hugged his papa's arm. They started to walk together. He was so tired he just wanted to take a nap with Miss Fluffy. But, Miss Fluffy was hurt because he was a bad boy. He needed to prove he could be good to get her back. He almost fell a couple times, Papa's feet kept getting too close to his! But, each time Papa saved him so he didn't have to start over! Of course it was his fault Papa was right, he was still little and the extra padded diaper did make it harder to walk. Along with his sore butt, well sore body in general.

The phone started playing cheerful music "All done! Sit in the rocking chair and wait for Papa? I'm going to go get Vee and then we can watch a movie for you being such a good boy for finishing your punishment" Papa cooed, leading him to the rocking chair. Roo curled in the giant rocking chair, he watched as Papa put up the punishment chair in the bad boy closet. Papa took off his punishment pacifier and put in the red one with a gold crown. It felt much better having the pacifier that wasn't too tight! Then Papa used a baby wipe to clean off his hands of the hot sauce, and cleaned up his own hand that had gotten hot sauce on it. Papa even put a new red band aid on his hurt finger.

"Now you're going to be a good prince and make Vee Vee feel like part of the family and do what he wants right?" Papa asked by the door.

Roo nodded shyly "Uh huh." He softly said before Papa left closing the door. The small teenager made the chair start rocking before hugging his own legs with one hand, the other trying to pull at his hair. It was so short, Papa was right he could only pinch it, he couldn't pull or twirl it. Roo missed Miss Fluffy. She would probably tell him something silly like how he looked cool and how he could still like cute and pretty without his long pretty hair. He liked his hair! It made him feel like a princess. But, Papa said he was a prince, and this hair cut was more fitting for a prince. He'd rather be a princess! He wanted his bunny and his hair. He didn't try to stop crying.

If he was a big boy would Papa let him have any kind of hair he wanted, Vee had purple hair! He was so tired, but he couldn't just sleep. He could only sleep with Miss Fluffy. He was hungry the pink goop wasn't that filling and he probably only ate less than half of it. He fidgeted with the arm sweatband, under it was bandages. Only bad boys mess with the bandages. So he didn't. He wasn't supposed to mess with the arm sweatband ether.

His door suddenly opened up. "Come on little prince. Movie time" Roo slowly walked out his eyes hurt, but he was excited for the movie and to see his new big brother. When he came out Vee had a weird look in his face, shocked? It was hard to tell. Papa ruffled his hair. He flinched a little, but didn't fight back. What was the point, it wasn't like hair ruffles did anything anymore. His hair was too short for it to be anything but just uncomfortable for a moment. His hair was ugly and didn't get messed up by simple ruffling like his pretty hair did.

"Roo wanted a short puppy hair cut. Now when you pet it it's just like a puppy. You should feel, he loves his head being pet" Papa explained. He was so sleepy he didn't even flinch as the purple teen carefully pet his hair as if he was a puppy. It did feel kind of nice. "Well, I guess you nailed the look, he does kind of look like a short fur puppy now. It's very cute" The small teen looked up at his new brother and gave him a sleepy smile behind his pacifier.

They all went down the stairs, Roo's legs were so tired he almost fell down even though he was holding the bar like a good boy, but Papa who was behind him grabbed him by the back of the white shortalls. "Poor baby it's okay Papa got you" With that he was scooped up and carried to the couch gently set down. Sitting really hurt his butt, but everything hurt.

"Virgil, all our dvds are over there. We can buy some more you'll like, as long as they are kid friendly! I hope you can find something you like in our collection right now. I'm going to go make the hot cocoa" Papa explained leaving to the kitchen Vee spent a good bit looking at the dvds before finally picking on.

Before Vee could even put the dvd in the player, the adult took it. "I got it kiddo go sit down" Papa popped in the dvd in the player. He had brought two hot chocolates with whipped cream and marshmallows and rainbow sprinkles! It looked so yummy.

Papa sat in the middle of the couch between his two sons. "Are you not having any hot chocolate?" Vee asked shyly.

"Oh Roo is too little for hot chocolate, this is for you and me." He explained. Roo was utterly disappointed, but he didn't voice it. That would be selfish and he was a good selfless prince. Instead he rest his head on his papa's lap and stared at the TV, which was playing the Black Cauldron


	9. Virgil Can't Believe It's Been A Week

A week had passed faster than Virgil would have imagined. Patton had let him take the week off in school. He hadn't thought it was good for Virgil's anxiety having to deal with a new house, a new family, AND new school in the same week. He was probably right. The week had gone wonderfully. They had done some online shopping for his chill out area. He had wanted to see Roo's for some inspiration, but Patton explained that Roo would have a fit, since it was his safe space and he didn't even like his Papa going into his calm down area. Which sounded very fair.

Patton was only comfortable letting Virgil leave the house without him after he got a new phone. Since Virgil's was really old and had issues. Patton had bought a really nice expensive one. He couldn't help, but question a little how the adult man who didn't seem to work managed to have so much money to spend. But, he didn't want to be rude and question it. Besides just the phone, it had a black gameboy case that played 36 different class games. Patton had explained he was trying to find a good case that would help with his anxiety. At first he was going to go with a case that had a squishy or liquid case that had a cute snow globe effect or even one that had a themed spinner. But when he found that case online he felt like it was much more fitting for a big boy like Virgil. Patton had also installed some apps for his new phone, some were good for his anxiety, Pokemon go, Animal Crossing Pocket Camp, Disney+, Disney Tsum Tsum, and some other random apps. It was honestly really cool.

With the ability to leave without Patton with his new phone, Remus showed him around all the good locations to hang out. There was even a skate park nearby. He was still learning how to skateboard, using his friend's old board. While his friend was already amazing at it. Virgil was much better with roller blades. When Patton found out he was trying to skateboard he was rather nervous, for many reasons, like his leg and because it was dangerous. But, the purple-haired teen kept it up as long as he promised to wear knee pads, elbow pads, and a helmet. This was only after Virgil promised the man he wasn't doing any dangerous tricks.

Patton was giant on family time however, which honestly was nice. Even his birth parents had always been too busy to spend much time with him when they were alive. Something that hurt Virgil a lot was how little memories of them together as a family. They played board games, though Roo wasn't great at it. Patton was always having to tell him when he went too many or two fewer spots. Though it was a little weird because sometimes Virgil could have sworn Roo had gotten it right, but it wasn't like he was keeping track. Patton also had to help Roo with any reading or money base games. They did have easier games to play with Roo and honestly Virgil didn't mind. It was nice having a little brother. He was pretty used to entertaining the little kids at the orphanage that he knew how to play with little kids, which Roo was basically.

His new little brother was a sweetheart, he was always trying to help him feel like part of the family. Anything Roo was doing he would offer to let Virgil join. Coloring, a crayon would be offered, building with blocks, a block offered. He noticed Roo didn't eat nearly as much as someone his physical age would. Patton had explained he was a very picky eater and always was a very small eater. But, he would give Roo sippy cups or bottles of protein and vitamin powder that the doctors help pick out to keep Roo healthy. Whenever his new brother had a snack like animal crackers or a small bowl of fruit he always wanted to share it with Virgil. He really felt wanted and like he was part of the family.

While Virgil didn't know what Patton did, he worked at home, in his office. When asked what he did for a living, all the adult man said was "Nothing interesting or anything big or little boys need to bother thinking about" They weren't allowed to go into the office, it was one of the few rules even Virgil had to follow, they had to knock and wait. It was completely fair. Patton was completely fine with Virgil leaving if he was working as long as he told him, texted every now and then so his adopted dad would know he was safe and most importantly told Patton before he left so he could put Roo in his room. Roo's room had cameras so Patton could work and make sure the giant toddler was safe. That was also why Roo's room was locked from the outside. Because according to Patton once Roo had gotten out of his room and got into the kitchen and well something very bad happened. He also had a habit of trying to leave the house.

The week went by wonderful with only one little hiccup Virgil had noticed something spending time with Roo alone. And that was the boy seemed to be ready to potty train. Not just ready but wanted to start potty training too. It had all started when he had noticed Roo squirming.

"Are you wet? I can go get Papa" Virgil gently offered, he had gotten used to calling Patton papa when talking to Roo when he was watching his new brother. He didn't mind hanging out with Roo when Patton was working and school wasn't out so he couldn't hang out with Remus. He had even gotten used to going to get Patton when he needed diaper changes. He was willing to change the teen, so Patton could see him as useful, but the father didn't want him changing his son's diaper. Which was fair, however his new adopted dad did praise him for being "Papa's helper" and getting him when his baby brother needed a change.

Roo sniffled, shaking his head. "Papa busy. Roo waits" The small teenager whispered still squirming as he tried to focus on their block city they were building.

Maybe if he helped potty train Romulus then Patton would be amazed and see how useful he was. "How about you try to go potty on the big boy potty? That would make Papa extra happy" Romulus' eyes lit up and he looked at him excitedly, before giving him a shy nod.

Virgil took his adopted brother to the bathroom. He had taken little boys to the bathroom before at the orphanage. Sure Roo was the same age as him, but if he imagined the teen as a giant toddler it was much less awkward. "Okay um would you need any help?" He asked

It was clear he was thinking about it. "Jush straps" Roo whispered, he was wearing red shortalls, with a white undershirt that said Prince in gold. Virgil undid the buckles of the outfit. "Look ‘way" the small teen said, blushing. You wouldn't expect the sheer modesty Roo had, by looking at him. But, Roo was extremely shy about his body, and always quietly cried when Patton changed his diaper in the living room if Virgil was there too. Roo also never cried loudly; he was always extremely quiet when he cried. Which wasn't at all like the little kids that he was used to. Not that Virgil was complaining; the loud crying was awful. It was something he thought he would have to get used to when they were in the process of adoption.

He awkwardly stood there, his face to the wall until it was clear Roo was finished. "Help please" His adopted brother requested timidly. Turning around the diaper was already back on. The buckles of his shortalls were the only thing he needed to help with.

After he was properly dressed once more. Roo washed his hands, under his breath counting before he added the soap and another count before he washed it off. Roo counted very oddly. He seemed to have his numbers to ten down perfectly. But he didn't say eleven, fourteen, or twenty. Instead he would say one one, one four, and two ten for example. He had counted that way when they played hide and seek or any game that required counting when Patton wasn't around. When Virgil asked about it, Roo just shrugged and told him "Dahs how gud liddle boys count."

Of course when lunch came around Patton came out and made them an amazing lunch, Roo getting a much smaller portion, but not much. "I have some wonderful news Patton! I think Roo is ready for potty training. Today I took him to the potty and he used it like a pro! He was a very good big boy!" Virgil happily told the wonderful news to Patton.

But, Patton didn't seem happy at all, he seemed mad and annoyed. He let out a sigh before pinching his nose. "I know you mean well Storm Cloud. But, he might seem ready to you. But, I've tried potty training him so many times. You know how it ends? Romulus does really good the first day, maybe even the first few days. Then he'll start having more accidents then he doesn't and it only upsets him. In the end all that happens is Romulus is extremely upset and gives up and I have to deal with many many many ruined pairs of bottoms." The man explained with a frown.

Virgil slouched in his chair, he had only wanted to do something nice. He didn't know this had happened before. "But, it was a very sweet thought! And I'm sure Romulus told you he was a big boy who could go to the potty. He gets in moods where he tries to be a bigger boy than he can handle being" Patton reassured.

"No, it was my idea. I thought if I could potty train Roo... you'd see me as useful... you do so much for me... I just wanted to show I wasn't useless. And I thought if I could help you with Roo..." Virgil quickly explained, he didn't want Roo getting in trouble because of him. Roo looked terrified right now, it seemed like his new adopted brother was obsessed about being a "good boy" he was sure Patton hadn't punished him before, for failing and giving up on potty training. Patton was an amazing and sweet father who didn't seem to mind the diaper changing at all.

Patton stared at Roo clearly trying to tell if he was not lying. "Okay, you're such a sweet boy Virgil. You don't need to prove your worth to me. You're worth more than you could ever know. Ever since I was a little boy I wanted to be a papa with kiddos I could spoil the heck out of. I love my little prince, but I'm so happy to have such a darling shadowling to show all the love you deserve" The adult man cooed hugging him tightly.

The rest of that day had gone fine, Patton decided to take a break from work to focus on spending some time with his two perfect boys.

On Saturday they spent the whole day working on his chill out closet. It was Roo who thought the kitty he had gotten for Virgil would be perfect in it, which he agreed. He also moved the Eeyore pillow in there. That night they went to a nice restaurant to celebrate Virgil becoming a member of the family. Patton ordered off the children menu for Roo, chicken nuggets and fries with chocolate milk. Roo happily ate the meal. It was a nice peaceful restaurant too.

Finally it was Sunday. Janus was coming over at any time. But, after breakfast Patton had a gift for his two "best boys" Patton gave Roo his gift first.

Romulus carefully opened the gift box. Pulling out one of those Disney collector dolls that were 16 inches. But, it wasn't like any Disney character he knew. It had curly milk chocolate hair in pigtails. It was wearing a short frilly light pink dress with an open light blue cardigan. It had a fake poofy diaper that was only half covered by the dress. It had no shoes, but it had a gold plastic crown attached to her head. "Papa got his little prince his own custom princess doll." Patton cooed.

"It's beautiful, the hair kind of looks a lot like Roo's old hair" Virgil commented as Romulus stared at the toy, one of his hands feeling the different textures of the clothes before finally tearing up as he touched the pig tails.

The adult man's smile grew wider. "It is! Roo's wanted a princess doll for a very long time, but the texture of fake doll hair is too much for him. So I had someone custom a Ariel doll and used his hair so he could finally have his princess doll" He explained happily.

Virgil couldn't help but smile, that was pretty sweet. Patton really was a great dad to Roo.

Patton then brought out a giant box in front of him "I'm sorry I didn't wrap it up, it was kind of big" He chuckled.

Taking a deep breath it was a rather large box, Virgil carefully opened it, it was a box packed full of things. He started pulling out the items. First he pulled out a gray Nintendo Switch box that had already been opened. Then a purple carrying case, Patton had also gotten a cute Halloween, jack O Lantern case cover that had matching joy con controller protection and two orange cat paw thumb grips. On the back of the main area had a cat witch and a dog with a skeleton pattern and a jack-o-latern on his head. It was silly and adorable, very clearly Patton's taste trying to find something Virgil would like, which he did. But, that still wasn't all he had also gotten accessories, a black switch pro controller, the purple and orange joy-con controllers and a red and blue joy-con controller set, a poke ball plus, a joy con charging grip, a adjustable charging stand, dock, and two joy-con wheel sets making a total of four.

"As you might have noticed the switch was already opened, I already put in a 128 memory card in it. I didn't want to put the protective case on it, in case you hated it. We could get you a different one. I just saw this one and thought it was adorable and you'd like it" Patton softly said looking down. Poor guy was trying so hard to make him happy.

Virgil smiled. "I love the case, but this is too much you've already done so much for me" The teen shyly said as the adult man smiled widely.

Patton hugged him tightly. "I'm so glad you like the case! And I love spoiling my dark strange son! It would have been unfair to get Roo Roo a gift and not you one. I don't know much about video games and systems. So I just got everything I thought you might need! " He was already working on putting the protective case on for Virgil.

Once the Switch now had it's protective cover on he handed it to the purple hair teen, already on. "I put some games on it already. I hope you like them."

Some games were a down right understatement. Going through the switch he had seen 25 games! Not super cheap ones ether. He had gotten both Lets Go Eevee and Pikachu, the Pokemon Shield and Sword Double Pack, Animal Crossing New Horizon, the Legend of Zelda Link's Awakening Dreamer Edition, Super Mario Party Bundle, Mario Kart 9 Deluxe, Super Mario Odyssey, Yoshi's Crafted World, Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn, Splatoon 2, Harvest Moon One World, Disney Tsum Tsum Festival, Garfield Kart Furious Racing. But, that wasn't all, he got games Virgil had never heard of like Mail Mole, Littlewood, Calico, Cake Bash, Piffle: A Cat Puzzle Adventure, and Phogs! He had also gotten games just by looking at them looked a little too young for his taste like Fantasy Friends, 3 Little Pigs & Bad Wolf, Tracks - Toybox Edition, Crayola Scoot, and PAW Patrol Mighty Pups Save Adventure Bay.

He didn't know what to say, Patton didn't take his silence well. "You hate the games don't you? We can buy some more. I went through the estore for hours picking out games I thought you would like and games you would maybe want to play with me and Roo. I know nothing about video games. You hate it don't you?" The poor adult man said utterly upset by Virgil's silence.

That only made the poor teen feel worse. "No no it's not that. There are so many games, and things and I can't wait to play with you and Roo... it's just. This is way too much. All of it. This must have cost you what over 2,000 dollars? You've already gotten me an amazing and expensive phone and my laptop and my whole room. This is too much money. I'll never be able to pay you back" Virgil said he couldn't breathe it was all too much.

Patton wrapped his arms around him. "It's okay Storm Cloud. You don't need to worry about how much anything costs. That's not a kiddo's job. Papa doesn't need to be paid back. All this is because I love you and want you to be happy. Growing up I had nothing, no family, no friends, and no money. I promised myself when I had a family of my own. I'd make sure they would never be left out like I was. The reason I know nothing about video games is because I never got to play any. I know how hard it is to be an unwanted orphan who has nothing. I want you to get to have a wonderful amazing childhood kiddo. And if it makes you feel any better even though this is your gift and you can take it anywhere you go. I still expect you to play with your brother and me sometimes okay?" The adult explained gently, at some point had pulled the taller teen into his lap.

It was embarrassing, but overwhelmed with emotions all Virgil could do was hug Patton tightly tearing up. "Thank you for everything Papa" He whispered quietly, calling his new adopted dad Papa in front of him for the first time.

Returning the hug back Patton had the biggest smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Switch protection case I'm referring to is adorable and when I saw it, it was perfect for Patton to have gotten for Virgil
> 
> https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/81Bx5SmWWSL._AC_SX679_.jpg
> 
> https://www.amazon.com/Nintendo-FANPL-Protective-Controller-Lantern/dp/B08LV26X4N/ref=sr_1_206?dchild=1&keywords=Protective+Case+Nintendo+Switch&qid=1615146046&sr=8-206


	10. How Roo Roo's Week Went

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter:  
> •Gaslighting / Manipulation • Emotional Abuse

It felt like the week was never going to end. Roo had hoped if he showed Papa how good he was then he would be given his beloved Miss Fluffy back. When Papa was working if Virgil was home he'd make sure to include him in any activity he was doing. Normally Roo would have been put in his room, and he was when Vee went out to play outside by himself like a big boy. If he was building a castle he'd let Vee help, if he was coloring he'd let his new brother use one of his coloring books and his crayons. Papa thought it was precious and took lots of pictures.

Pictures were good, that meant they were being cute, and Papa loved it when he was cute. A good prince is a cute prince. Papa seemed to really like Vee. He didn't know why Vee was sooooo special. But, he got to do so many things Roo wasn't allowed to do and Papa kept buying him so much stuff it wasn't fair! Most of all Vee was allowed to have his own opinions and wants. Roo never got to pick what toys he wanted, what he wanted his room to look like, or even what he wore. Vee could do it all. 

When Papa learned Vee did something called skateboarding, he was worried. So even though Papa said Vee could, they ended up going into a weird park, Papa kept him in the stroller, he hated the stroller, and they just watched Virgil hang out with Ree and some other teens. The other teens were doing cool things on their skateboards, that's what Vee had called it. But, Vee didn't do much besides watch and move in a straight line. He was also wearing the stuff Papa told him to. That seemed to please the man so they returned home. 

While, he hasn't been given less food than he used to be. Roo didn't know why his big brother had so much more food than he did! It seemed utterly unfair. Vee could also go to the kitchen and get snacks or drinks whenever he wanted them. Roo wasn't even allowed to go into the kitchen without the okay. But, he made sure when Papa or Vee gave him snacks to share it with his big brother. He wanted Papa to see how selfless and nice he was being to Virgil. He knew he was being bad using Virgil to make himself look good. But, he just wanted Miss Fluffy back. While Papa might say he's just a dumb baby, Roo wasn't dumb. He could tell Papa loved seeing him be nice to Vee and doing nice things for Vee made his papa delighted. It wasn't like he was hurting Vee for his one benefit it was a win win! They played games like hide and seek, which Roo made sure to hide in easy spots for Vee to find him because that's how you're supposed to play or you would scare the seeker. He was shocked that Vee let him be counter. Because Papa never let him be counter. Virgil had claimed he counted weird, and asked why he counted like that. He knew adults and big kids like Vee said things like sixteen and twenty-two, but Papa made it clear that good little boys like Roo said one six or two two. 

Papa loved playing board games now that they had 3 players. According to Papa, Roo wasn't much fun playing games by himself because he struggled so much with it. Which wasn't fully fair because whenever he did SOMEHOW win Papa would get mad, call him a bad boy or throw a fit that he cheated! If he did win Papa would call him a sore winner, and good boys are not sore winners and Roo would get punished. It hurt hearing Papa praise Vee for how amazing he was at the games. It wasn't Roo's fault that he couldn't read, he wanted to, but Papa said he was too little, or that he always seemed to mess up numbers or colors. Even when he made sure to use his fingers to keep track. Every time he thought he got his colors down Papa would say he was wrong. Blue and green and yellow and orange were always mixing up. Sometimes what Papa said was blue one day would be green the next. Then the next day the green would be yellow. It was worse with different shades of color. Red, Purple, Pink, and Brown never changed their names. Even if Papa changed colors around Roo tried to keep track of his colors. Grass was green, his room was blue and the sun was yellow. Oranges were Orange. But, luckily not picking the right colors didn't make him a bad boy. Just made him a silly baby. 

Virgil had almost ruined everything and it was all his fault. He had needed to go potty, but Papa was busy and lunch wasn't too long so he was going to wait to use his diaper so it wouldn't get icky and so Vee wouldn't bother Papa. Vee had asked if he was wet, an he was stupid for telling him that he was waiting for Papa. It had been Vee's idea that Papa would be happy if he went to the potty like a big boy. It seemed like everything Vee had thought made the man happy so he agreed. He was excited. Papa had let him try potty training a couple times and he had done really good, but Papa had rules like he wasn't allowed to go to the potty alone. There had been times he needed to go and tried to tell the man, but he was busy. He would try waiting and in the end he ended up wetting himself waiting. Papa also gave him lots and lots of water, juice, and milk which made him have to go to the potty a lot but he was only allowed to go to the potty 3 times a day. Other times Papa would hold him in his lap and not listen when Roo tried to tell him he needed to go potty until it was too late. Every time he had an accident he was punished for ruining his bottoms like a bad boy. 

When Vee told Papa it was clear he was mad. Papa had thought it was Roo who got Virgil to let him try to use the big boy potty! He was going to get punished! He had worked so hard to be a good boy so he could get Miss Fluffy back and now he was just going to get punished again! But, luckily Virgil told the truth that it was his idea. Papa spent the rest of the day with them, but he didn't seem mad at Roo! When Papa tucked him into bed that night, he did scold Roo for knowing better than to use the big boy potty, but he's not in trouble because he was just trying to listen to Vee which is what Papa told him to do. YEAH! That's right Papa had told him to do what Vee told him to do! He was glad his papa remembered that!

Yesterday Papa and Vee spent the whole day turning Vee's closet into an amazing cool little hang out area! Roo couldn't help much but he did give Vee the kitty plush to put in his amazing closet. He wished his closet was a cool secret hang out instead of a stupid punishment closet. Why did Vee get all the good stuff? What made Vee such a good boy? He hid his true feelings because they were bad. He was being selfish and only bad boys were selfish. He needed to be a good boy for Miss Fluffy. Even if it was utterly unfair! 

They went to a nice restaurant for dinner though and he got chicken nuggets and fries and chocolate milk! Which were some of his favorite foods! He even got more food for dinner than Papa normally gave him! They rarely ever went to restaurants! So maybe Papa could tell how hard he had been working at being a good boy!

Papa spent all morning prepping the house for Mr. Snake's visit. Roo helped Papa clean up like a good boy as Vee slept in. Papa let Vee wake up whenever he wanted to wake up, Roo always woke up much earlier than his brother, but while Papa ate something, Roo had to wait until his big brother woke up. Which was like at least 2 Disney movies or more than 8 Lilo and Stitch or Care Bear episodes most days! Papa was really nervous about Mr. Snake coming over. Roo couldn't help but think that maybe the adult man didn't like the cool weird man. 

After Virgil and him finished breakfast Papa told them they had gifts! Papa gave him his gift first, the gift wrapping was shiny and red. He was very careful not to rip the paper. Opening the box he pulled out the doll. It was one of those Disney Collector dolls he had seen and fell in love with. He remembered Uncle Emmy showing him them on the computer and Roo fell in love with the Rapunzel and Ariel one. Uncle Emmy told Papa about the dolls and how Roo really liked the Ariel and Rapunzel one. But, when they had gotten home Papa had punished him because dolls are girl toys and he was a little boy. He should be happy, but it wasn't an Ariel or Rapunzel. He didn't know who she was. She wore a diaper and a frilly pink dress and cute soft blue cardigan, Uncle Emmy wore cardigans. She wore a crown. The doll had blue eyes like the Ariel doll, but her hair was in two cute pigtails. It was curly light brown hair... like his old hair. It even felt like his old hair. 

"Papa got his little prince his own custom princess doll." Papa said sickly sweet. 

""It's beautiful, the hair kind of looks a lot like Roo's old hair" His big brother said.

"It is! Roo's wanted a princess doll for a very long time, but the texture of fake doll hair is too much for him. So I had someone custom a Ariel doll and used his hair so he could finally have his princess doll" Papa lied. Papa had never gotten him a doll before he said dolls were for good girls not good boys so he never had one before.

No this was to mock him. Because only good girls wore cute clothes like this. Hadn't he wanted to wear cute dresses like this? He had wanted to wear comfy cardigans and cute pink dresses. He had wanted to have long curly hair. But, those were all girl things. Was this his punishment for trying to be a big boy and go to the big boy potty?

Papa gave Vee an unwrapped giant box. He just kept pulling out more and more items. He watched as held the awful doll. He listened as the two males talked. Papa made the thing, cute with a cute Halloween picture, before giving it to Virgil. His new brother's silence upset Papa. But, Vee just explained "Way too much" and how he would never be able to pay Papa Back. 

He knew that growing up Papa didn't have a nice Papa to spoil him or a nice home or a room full of toys. Papa would tell Roo how lucky he was to get to have 3 meals everyday and have a nice home and fun toys because if he didn't have Papa. Then he would never make it in the real world. No one wanted a stupid giant baby, no one but Papa. That's why he couldn't go to school or have friends. No one wanted to be friends with a dumb baby. But he did have friends! Miss Fluffy was his friend! He didn't have many plushies because Papa found playing with Roo and plushies were boring. He would rather play pretend or build with his blocks or color with him or play board games with him. 

Papa was going on about the different games they could all play together. He was excitedly babbling on about the different games he picked out for Vee and them to play together. Sometimes Papa acted kind of like a kid pretending to be a papa sometimes.


	11. Janus Visits Virgil

It was Patton's idea they play a game all together while they wait for Janus to show up. Virgil thought that was a wonderful idea. He set the switch to be on tv mode. There were a lot of games to pick from but since Roo would be playing too, Patton and Virgil decided together the Tsum Tsum Festival game would be the best game to play with the childish teenager. Virgil knew that it seemed like his new adopted brother liked Tsum Tsums if his room was anything to go by. It was also a game 4 people could play. Romulus was excited to play with them! He was given the red joystick, while Papa had the blue one and Virgil had the purple one. There were a lot of Tsum Tsums to unlock, but they hadn't yet.

"I saw a lot of cute Tsum Tsums Roo would have been able to play Roo, but they aren't here" Patton frowned as they looked at the options.

Virgil chuckled. "In games like this part of the game is to collect the other choices. I think. It's very common in video games to have characters you have to unlock so you keep playing" The purple hair teen explained finding it cute how Patton didn't know that.

Roo had been moving his controller between Ariel and Rapunzel clearly trying to pick on who he should go with. "If you don't mind, may I be Stitch? He's one of my favorites. His story is just so moving. He was the first Disney movie I ever saw" The adult man asked with a sweet smile.

"Wow really you were like what my age when it came out right?" Virgil asked a little shocked as he picked the little alien from Toy Story

That made the adult man chuckle. "Close, I was 16 when I was blessed with Roo. I was 13 when the movie came out. Emile took me to the movie theaters. It was my first time going to the movie theaters even. The orphanage I lived in didn't have a TV and I was too busy with helping take care of the kids to do things like watch tv whenever I wanted or watch movies with my nonexistent friends" Patton explained as Roo finally picked Rapunzel and Patton confirmed Stitch.

Virgil couldn't help but feel bad for Patton, he could understand better why he was so much better than the other adults who thought about adopting him. It wasn't just because he knew how to handle a kid with anxiety, it was because he was like Virgil. He wanted to know more, but he didn't want to push a clearly sensitive topic.

When there was instructions Patton or Virgil would read and explain it to Roo, what they hadn't expected was how good Roo was going to be at the games. At first Virgil had thought about going easy on them. Because Patton never played video games and Romulus was basically a toddler. But when they played the first mini game, the rhythm game Roo had almost gotten a perfect score. He messed up in the beginning while he was still trying to understand the game. But, once he did he did amazing. Patton had gotten last place.

"These controllers are weird" Patton huffed a little. As Virgil looked at the other mini games

He couldn't help but chuckle at how his adopted father acted like a kid who was a sore loser. He was clearly just acting silly and pretending. "They are weird, man Roo kicked both our butts." Virgil laughed.

Patton saw the ice cream stacking game and thought it looked utterly sweet. So they decided to play that one. Much like the last game however once Roo understood and got used to the controls he did amazing. Even with Patton frustrated and ranting at the screen, it didn't mess Roo up like it did Virgil. It was like Roo was in his own world, he was clearly having fun though which was great!

They were all failing at the egg pack coaster game, when there was a knock at the door. Patton, who was the one doing the worse turned the game off. "Welp! It looks like Mr. Foley is here" The adult said before heading to the door.

"Vee likes Tsum Tsums?" Roo asked shyly tugging at Virgil's sleeve, his pacifier no longer in his mouth. Today he was wearing a simple white shirt with red stripes and it said in gold "Prince Charming" and a pair of red shorts.

Honestly Virgil didn't have much of an opinion on it. "Yes" He said anyway because he was pretty sure Roo liked them, the smaller teenager ran off, clearly heading to his room.

Janus came into the living room with "I hope I didn't interrupt anything" The scarred adult chuckled as Virgil started to put things away. There was so much he wanted to tell Janus and Remus he was so excited. Remus already had a switch, he was excited to get to play with his best friend. Though he knew Remus would tease him a little for some of the childish games Patton picked out.

"We were playing a video game. Patton got me a switch with a bunch of games! This week has been amazing" Virgil confessed, blushing a little.

The 3 of them talked about how everything was going, and what had happened. If there had been any issues. Virgil was excited to show his case worker to his new room, specially his closet. But, as they went to the stairs, Romulus was happily coming down carrying some toys.

Patton rolled his eyes before giving a smile. "It's not play time right now Romulus" He told his son, Roo finished carefully going down the stairs. Before holding out the toys to his new brother.

"For Vee!" Roo gave such a sweet smile, Virgil carefully took the toys, They were all Tsum Tsums. There was a 11 inch Dragon Maleficent plush, a Scrump squishy, a weird olaf spinny Tsum Tsum and a blue car one who Virgil had no clue who it was. He also gave Virgil three different sized vinyl Tsum Tsums. A very small purple Cheshire cat, a slightly larger Alien from Toy Story and the largest of the three a Zero from Nightmare Before Christmas.

The glasses-wearing adult couldn't help but aw with a giant smile. "Roo and I have been collecting Tsum Tsums since they came out and Emmy introduced us to them. To think my little prince would give you your own. Roo is very picky about his collection, he doesn't even like his Papa messing with them!" Patton explained, he couldn't believe just how adorably sweet and kind his bio son had been.

Virgil felt so honored after his adopted father explained. "I haven't even seen him play with these toys, I thought they were just decoration since he never plays with them." Romulus' room had a book shelf across from his crib, in front of his changing table that the top self had been covered in these vinyl Tsum Tsums. When Virgil had first seen the toys he was worried Romulus might try to eat them or something with how much he put crayons in his mouth, but he never did. He barely even messed with them unless it was to look at them or fix their stacks. They were all grouped up by what they belonged to, for example all the Lilo and Stitch ones were together The second row had different coloring books, activity books, and picture books, when Virgil had noticed not all the books were English. The third one had the plush Tsum Tsums that were the two smallest sizes, 3.5 inches and 7.5 inches. The next one had a bunch of different Tsum Tsums things, squishies and a couple weird spinny Tsum Tsums. Finally the last shelf had 11 inches and 17 inches Tsum Tsums.

They walked up the stairs, Roo following behind them. "Emmy travels a lot, so he even gets us ones that never come to America. My collection is much bigger than Roo's. Probably because Roo is very picky with his collection. Any one he doesn't want he normally just gives to me, which is how my collection got so big. Ems thought it was a good way for us to bond, of course he was right" Patton chuckled.

Roo hugged Virgil's arm "Like 'em? Like Vee" The small teen asked sweetly. It took Virgil a moment to realize Romulus was saying that he had picked these to give to him because they reminded him of Virgil.

"I love them thank you. You and Patton are too nice to me. I'm going to put the dragon on my bed and the others on my desk" That made Roo squeal and clap happily.

When they entered Virgil's room he did what he told Romulus he would. "This room looks amazing. You really went all out didn't you Patton?" Janus said very impressed. The other adult chuckled and just shrugged.

The purple hair teen nodded "He really did, Patton is so nice. He really wanted me to feel like this was my own room. And he helped make this chill out area since I didn't need to use the closet for storage. It's a perfect come look." Virgil said, opening the closet door.

Janus peeked inside the large closet. It was painted black, but it had both fairy lights strung up and glow in the dark stars on the ceiling to create a dark but well lit area that the pure dark wouldn't accidentally cause a panic attack to get worse. There was a mattress on the floor that took up all the floor space. It had a purple fluffy weighted blanket on it as well as a good bit of pillows, including a silly Eeyore plush pillow and a stuffed black cat chilling on the pillows. The door itself had a shelf attached to it. The shelf had a lip to make sure none of the items would fall off it. Which included a dinosaur egg diffuser, one of Remus' old friends' mom had one for their son when he was 5. It was for essential oils. Knowing Virgil he knew that certain smells like Lavender and Cinnamon could help ground him. There was a reading lamp and lastly a basket on the shelf. The basket was in the middle of the other two items, at the top of it was an anxiety prompt journal.

Patton smiled "There is also an adult coloring book with nature theme in there, and his diary. I got him one of those 152 packs of crayons for it" The new adopted dad explained with a smile.

It did make him feel a little weird that Patton knew where he kept his diary. But, he probably had seen him place it in there when they were decorating the closet; it wasn't weird. Also he was pretty sure he and Patton asked if he had a diary. It didn't matter anyway. He probably had told Patton that it was his diary when he put it in the basket.

Janus wanted to talk to Patton alone, so Virgil took Roo downstairs. Virgil felt a little overwhelmed, what had he done to deserve such an amazing adopted dad and brother? They were both just so nice and sweet. He didn't really get what made Patton want to pick him, but knowing a little more about the man's past. It was probably because he was an older kid in the system. Romulus was so lucky to have been born with such a wonderful dad. He couldn't imagine how he would have turned out if he was spoiled his whole life. Though it did seem Roo at least was spoiled sweet and not spoiled rotten.


	12. Roo Trying to Collect Good Boy Points

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter:  
> •Abusive Patton •Gaslighting / Manipulation • Claims of injury caused by stimming •Past Stuffed Animal Abuse

Roo sat on the couch next to Vee, as they waited for Mr. Snake and Papa to come down. He had been a bad boy, he knew papa didn't like losing board games, video games would be the same. But, he didn't mean to be so good at it. It just was so cool and he had been so focused on the games he hadn't even realized he was somehow the best out of them all. Even when Papa had been complaining and whining he had barely noticed too busy at making sure all the cute ice creams didn't fall. He needed to remember if he wanted to be a good boy he couldn't be a sore winner, so he would need to lose.

Luckily finding out that Papa's favorite, liked tsum tsums he had come up with a brilliant idea. Vee didn't have any tsum tsums anything so he would give him some stuff from his collection so Papa would think he was just the sweetest. Now Papa would randomly take or trade him ones whenever he wanted. But, he still had some really good ones, and Uncle Emmy also got them doubles of really good ones like the medium Dragon Maleficent. Sure it was one of his best mediums, but it wasn't his Stitch or Elliot so Roo was willing to let his new brother have it.

Roo adored playing with his tsum tsums. They were his favorite toys! But, he wouldn't risk playing with them with Virgil. No he wouldn't risk his tsum tsums getting hurt. Papa said he plays with his tsum tsums wrong because he never made them do things like hit into each other, or throw them to make them fly. Papa had ruined his Stitch Tsum car and his Tigger one making them have a car accident together. Because of how rough Papa was with the Tomica Tsum Tsums; he had ruined most of his own car tsums that Uncle Emmy got them. Not wanting Uncle Emmy to be upset with ruining his toys, Papa had taken Roo's for his collection and left Roo with the broken ones. Uncle Emmy had been disappointed at him for ruining the cars and had lectured him about how he needed to play gently with his toys.

What was even meaner was when Uncle Emmy left, Papa took back his broken car tsums so he could still have car tsums to play with AND pretty car tsums for his collection.

Papa's collection was way way bigger than Roo's. he also had a lot of copies and a lot more different series. Which was fine Roo didn't care that much to be honest. He liked his friends having space. In his collection the vinyl (that's what Uncle Emmy said they were) had the most. Roo wasn't attached to many of his tsum tsums since Papa could come in at any time and take one for his collection. It happened a lot of Papa lost his or broke his. Sometimes if Roo had been good Papa would do a trade, most the time with characters he didn't know or care about. All the ones he was really attached to weren't human because the human ones kind of looked weird to him.

Anyway he had decided on giving Virgil his Scrump squishy because he thought it was ugly, but Virgil liked Stitch, and there was no way he was giving a Stitch to Vee. Papa already took a lot of his cool Stitches so he didn't have a lot of them! He knew the spinny tsum tsums were better to have at least three to stack. But, Roo didn't have a lot of them, so he decided two were fine, he gave him an olaf one and a weird blue car one. Roo didn't really care about the cars movie so he didn't know who it was supposed to be. They were cool because they could spin. He also made sure one included a purple ring that they could spin on. The vinyl ones were hard to pick. For the small size one he decided the special purple Cheshire cat was good. He had 2 of them anyway, since Virgil played the Alien from Toy Story that was the medium he got, and lastly he picked out Zero from the Nightmare Before Christmas since he liked it.

His plan had been an utter success. Papa thought it was just the cutest and sweetest thing ever. Honestly it was a piece of cake and all it cost him was a couple tsums. He had done so much all week to make sure he was a good boy. He wished he knew how many good boy points he needed before Papa would give him Miss Fluffy back. Elly, a medium Elliot tsum, comforted him, she was very motherly and sweet. While his large angry stitch tsum, Stitchy went on how Papa was mean for what he did. Stitchy knew it was bad for them to say such things. Stitchy knew that if Papa did something he did it for a good reason. Only bad selfish brats said bad things about their papas. But, Stitchy was a proud bad boy who didn't care and would say all the things Roo would be too scared to say. Tiga, a gold squishy Tigger tsum, often agreed with Stitchy because she wanted them to leave and explore the world. Kitty, a large cheshire cat tsum plush that had been patched up with gold silky fabric, was VERY against that. She encouraged him to just be a good boy and listen to Papa so no one would get hurt. Kitty was his first friend that suffered because of him. He had left the house without Papa. Papa had been so mad he cut Kitty's paws off and her tail and her whiskers. It took a very long time for Roo to prove he was a good boy and wouldn't leave the house without Papa again. When Kitty came back she had new legs, the gold silky legs and a new gold tail and two patches of gold fabric on her cheeks.

Papa explained after someone got hurt really bad there is no way of fixing them back to how they were before, even if they look like they are healed, the scars will never go away. Papa couldn't just give Kitty her original tail back because when you lose something you can never get it back. Kitty was scared of Papa, she wasn't brave like Stitchy or Miss Fluffy. Kitty, Stitchy, Elly and Miss Fluffy were all his best friends. Once Papa had wanted to take Stitchy but Roo had begged him not to. In the end Papa agreed and traded his Stitch and Friends Tsum Tsum set, which had Sparky, Reuben, Sample, Felix, Angel, and Stitch in flowery shirts and a skirt for angel, and the plush rocket ship. Papa called it a trade, because he got to keep Stitchy and just took the set, but that didn't really feel like trading to Roo.

Virgil had been talking about something showing him the switch screen, he hadn't been paying attention. He was too busy thinking about his toys. He was hoping that today would get him back Miss Fluffy, everyone especially Kitty was worried about her. He snapped out of his thoughts when Virgil had accidentally brushed against Roo's arm, causing his sweatband to get pushed down. "Is your wrist hurt?" Virgil asked, confused seeing the bandages.

Roo tilted his head "Noh?"

The taller teen went to touch his left wrist, Roo pulled his arm to his chest holding it protectively. "Noh" He whispered softly.

"Why is your wrist banda-" "You boys look like you're having fun" Papa said brightly, and loudly, he could see them.

When Virgil turned to the two adults Roo fixed his sweatband. He hoped Papa saw it wasn't his fault! He wasn't supposed to show off his bandages! He gave his papa a giant smile. "Uh huh Papa." He said sweetly. Hoping his papa wasn't angry at him for Virgil's curiosity.

Mr. Snake hummed "So why is Romulus' arm wrapped up?" He asked. returning the topic back to what it had been. Roo looked at the man angrily. Why did he have to bring it up? Papa and Roo had changed the topic! He thought Mr. Snake was cool! That was a very not cool thing to do!

Papa sighed "Roo has a bad habit of scratching his wrist until it starts to bleed when distressed. Last time he did it was pretty bad. It's still healing, which is why we have the bandage. It was Emile's idea to use the sweatband to help stop him picking at the bandages or hurting himself again. Ems says I shouldn't blame myself, but honestly it makes me feel like an awful papa that Roo hurts himself when he gets too upset." The light blue wearing adult explained gently, staring at the ground.

They believed him, Mr. Snake told Papa about how his son had harmful stims that they had to find ways around it and Virgil was going on about how it didn't make him a bad dad.

God people were stupid and so easy to manipulate. Papa was so good at it too. He couldn't help but wonder if Papa did things to manipulate him... no, no Papa didn't manipulate him he's too smart to be tricked like that. Papa wouldn't manipulate him, because good boys didn't need to be manipulated. Uncle Emmy said manipulating others wasn't good and would always scold Papa when he caught Papa manipulating. Cause it was naughty.

It had been Uncle Emmy's idea to use a sweatband to stop Roo from messing with his bandages, because they were uncomfy! And gross!

But, Roo didn't have a habit of scratching his wrist. He liked rubbing his wrist until his punishment.

Not wanting to hear any more of this, Roo got his colors and his tsum tsums coloring book he took them to the living room. The 3 males were still chit chatting. He laid out on the floor and started to color, pacifier now in his mouth. He made sure to color outside of the lines like a good boy. Sure it looked prettier when you colored inside the lines. But, Papa didn't like those pictures, he called them unoriginal and bad. He also made sure to use his right hand because good boys use their right hand, even though it was harder than using his left hand. It was similar to when he tried drawing pictures, drawings he thought were good Papa said were ugly while pictures he just scribbled would get praised and put on the fridge.

Virgil talked lots to Mr. Snake, Papa said things every now and then, but he sounded a little nervous like when he was lying to Uncle Emmy and was afraid he was gonna get caught being naughty. Mr. Snake did remind Roo a little of his uncle. Both them seem like mature responsible adults. Both had soulmates and helped people. Papa didn't have any soulmates, his first one had died with Papa's parents and his second one was mommy, she had done bad stuff to Papa and then died. But! Uncle Emmy saved Papa from his bad soulmate! Uncle Remmy and Uncle Emmy had been there for Papa.

Mommy was a bad lady who hurt Papa lots, that's why Uncle Emmy told him he shouldn't push Papa to talk about her. Uncle Remmy said it was not polite to ask questions about people's soulmates. Once Roo had asked about Papa about his own soulmate. Uncle Remmy taught him how soulmates worked so he should have one too. That had made Papa very very very mad.

"You three must come to dinner at my house tomorrow. Virgil will be going to his new school tomorrow and we can celebrate him going to his new school and your trial period being done! Of course I'll have to do a couple monthly checks. But, I can tell Virgil is very happy here." Janus happily stated.

Papa didn't seem happy at all, but he put on a forced smile. "Wonderful, I'll bring dessert" Papa said sickly sweet.


	13. Virgil's First Day At His New Highschool

Patton was fussing over Virgil. "You have all your school supplies packed? He asked, the teen nodded as he ate his breakfast, waffles with sliced bananas and strawberries and whip cream. Romulus was also eating just a waffle. He didn't have anything on it, maybe it was because the small teenager never used a fork or spoon, he always ate with his fingers. "Do you want to take your switch to school?" Patton asked as he seemed extremely nervous and worried today.

"Nah, I should probably focus on you know school. And that way you and Roo can play with it" The purple hair teen said. He was a little worried about what his new school was going to be like. He still needed to talk to the school for his elective classes. Luckily he was joining the school still pretty early in the year so he wouldn't be too far behind. He told Patton he could handle all that stuff on his own. But, the man hadn't agreed to just letting him deal with it. Stating he wanted to come with since he never got to take one of his sons to school before and help them. While it was embarrassing Virgil couldn't say no. After all he was right.

After checking over his backpack about four times, and Patton checking 3 times they were ready to go. The school was close enough for him to just walk to it. Remus had shown him where the school was. Normally, he would just walk to school himself. Today was just a special case. Romulus was wearing a simple stitch shirt that said "Cute and Fluffy" with red sweatpants. Of course he also had his pacifier and pacifier clip. Much like normal, Roo wasn't wearing any shoes. Once at the mall Virgil had asked why Roo didn't wear shoes, it was because the teen hated shoes. But Patton did keep a pair of slippers of a place that required shoes, like the restaurant they ate at. Romulus hadn't seemed to have any issues with the fluffy red slippers.

Leashed up Patton had given Roo his new doll to take with them since Roo did better with a toy. It was a little odd, Romulus didn't really seem happy to be bringing the doll. Virgil wondered where that toy bunny he had seemed to be so attached to, was.

Virgil texted Remus to tell him he was walking to school with Pat and Roo and that he still had to deal with his classes. Remus just replied with a frowny face.

They got to the school pretty fast, and earlier than a lot of the other students. Romulus seemed to be in awe by everything as they walked inside the school. It wasn't hard to find the councilor office. She was already ready for them. There were only two chairs, but Roo didn't seem to care; more interested in walking around and looking around the room.

Because it was so early in the year there was still a lot of freedom to choose his core and elective classes still. Remus had sent him what classes he was taking this year. He decided on creative writing since Remus took it for his English credit. He continued his American Sign Language for his foreign languages, Virgil had thought it might be useful in the future. Remus had already learned ASL when he was a little kid because he would often go mute for weeks at a time. Because of that and Logan not letting him off with an easy A; Remus took AP Spanish. Virgil hated math so he just went with what the councilor picked, Remus was in a special class. All PE classes sound awful so he went with Gymnastics since at least he could dick around with Remus. Logan taught Chemistry, Astronomy, and Forensic Science. Virgil decided to go with the later, even though he did know that just because he was Remus' friend didFn't mean the man would go easy on him. Though if he did have trouble Remus would help him. Logan probably only let his son take the class which is an "easy A" for Remus because it was one of his special interests. He had wanted to take law, but there were no spots; religious studies which Remus took were also full, he ended up with his third choice Psychology. For his two electives he went with Drama and Sculpting. It wasn't just because Remus took those two electives.. it was just a bonus!

Patton praised Virgil for his choices. The teacher printed out his schedule. His adopted family said their goodbyes in the office before heading home.

The counselor gave him a slip for his locker, and a note to show the teachers since it might take a day or two for Virgil's name to show up. Along with a list of textbooks he would need to buy or rent.

Virgil started texting Remus as he found his locker. But, he got a call from his only friend. He decided to answer it. "What classes do you got? What classes do you got?" Remus asked loudly and excitedly

So he went over his schedule. "Five out of eight classes with me! That's not bad at all!" The extra teen exclaimed happily. "Today we have every class for 45 minutes. But, I'm sure they gave you a schedule" Remus laughed.

Creative writing already had working on a project, they were working on short stories. The prompt for this story was a twisted fairy tale. Remus had decided on Goldie Locks who were stalking Baby Bear. It was very fitting for his friend. Luckily everyone was still on their first drafts and the teacher was going to give him extra time, so he spent the day researching fairy tales he could use.

Sign language class was pretty interesting. The teacher didn't let them talk in class, they had to sign what they wanted. He was one of the better students. Virgil always found math classes hard, so his new math class was already quite stressful and he was so glad when it was done.

Sculpting class had a project they were already working on, they were doing paper mache animals. Remus was making a giant octopus that had broken a boat in half. Virgil had to spend the class reading about Paper Mache and doing at least 3 sketch ideas. In the end he really liked the idea of a black cat hanging on a crescent moon. He might even hang it up in his new room! The teacher loved his idea and told him that her classroom was opened after school to work on projects until 5pm most days unless stated otherwise.

They had a 40 minute lunch, they were allowed off campus, a privilege that would be taken away from students who were late for too many classes. They just went to the McDonalds. Remus ordered chicken nuggets fries and a chocolate milkshake to dip his food into. They were one of his favorite foods. Kind of like Romulus which was funny.

While he had been nervous about Psychology it was actually pretty cool. The teacher was friendly and it was rather interesting. Gymnastics was much harder than he thought it would be. Today was just a practice day since it was short. Remus spent the whole class showing Virgil the basics. He had the balance but the purple teen's anxiety made it hard for him to have the confidence to do any of it. No matter how much Remus told him he believed in Virgil.

Logan, or rather in class Mr. Foley was an amazing teacher. Virgil made sure to take a lot of notes, since Remus warned him his dad liked to do surprise quizzes to make sure his students were paying attention. Even though it had been a month into the school year having a best friend who loved to info dump about murder and crime really help Virgil know what was going on. And if he was stuck, Remus would answer all the forensic science questions he had. Not that he was going to cheat.

His last real class of the day was drama, they were working on practicing assigned monologues. They had only been given their monologues last Friday, so Virgil wasn't that behind. He was assigned a monologue, something a little odd about the drama class was they had check ups, in which they all sat in a circle and talked about their weekend or about themselves. It was very uncomfortable, and because he was new they all had to say their name too. That was his least favorite part of drama right now. He wasn't really sure why he picked drama. He didn't like attention, and theater was all about people looking at you. Remus was always going on about how theater is amazing and how drama was fun. So it was probably because of stupid Remus.

For the last 15 minutes of school it was study hall, though most of the students seemed to be just hanging out. on Mondays you either had study hall in the morning or at the end of the day. Remus and him both had the end of day study halls. No one really paid much attention to him today. Which was much better than being bullied. It seemed like people avoided Remus, so it might have something to do with that. Remus had talked in the past about him being a loner at school and how he kept to himself. There were rumors he was a bad kid who got into fights. Which wasn't fully wrong. Remus did get into fights, but only for good reasons like beating up a bully or to protect someone. Even though the green hair teen seemed like a punk who didn't give a fuck, he really did have a giant heart.

"So dad invited you and your new family to dinner. I'm very excited. It's been a while since you ate at our place" Remus happily said.

Virgil chuckled. "I'm excited too. It's going to be a lot of fun. I texted Patton I'm going to meet them at your house. I want to stay behind to work on my cat paper mache so I can catch up."

The taller teen hummed. "I'll hang out, I could work on my homework while you work on that. Dad and Mom are going to be busy making dinner. It's going to smell and make me hungry" The wilder teen laughed.

Every 30 minutes after school ended Patton would text checking in. Even though school ended at 3:30 he stayed until 5 like the teacher told him. He wasn't the only kid working on their projects, not just his class. Remus and him chit chat as they worked on their own work.

Instead of going to his new home, he texted Patton he was going to Janus' house to work on his homework and he'd see his adopted dad at dinner. All he got was a "Ok."


	14. Roo and Papa Get Ready for Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter:  
> •neglectful Patton

After they left the school, leaving Vee, Papa was far too busy with everything to care about punishing Roo for the bandages or winning accidents! It was kind of funny watching Papa scramble to decide what to make. It was a lot like when he was running around the house to make sure everything looked right , when Uncle Remmy and Uncle Emmy came over. He didn't know why Papa was so worried about disappointing Mr. Snake. He only ever acted this way with Roo's uncles.

Because Papa was so busy and just wanted; Roo to stay out the way and not ruin everything. He was locked in his room. Which was fine. He liked his room most the time. He put the doll by the punishment closet. He wasn't allowed to go in by himself, nor would he want to. He didn't understand why Vee got a cool fun closet and he got a bad boy closet. Was Vee just never bad? Roo highly doubted that, Papa was a grown up and he was a bad boy sometimes.

He took Tiga, Elly, Stitchy, and Kitty, out of their little hang out knocks. He also grabbed his only Mega Tsum from off the floor next to the bookshelf, since she was much too big for the shelf, a Circus Dumbo. Putting around around in a circle, the two large tsums next to him, the medium in front of him and Tiga was on top of Elly because she liked making herself look bigger. Circus was placed between Stitchy and Elly, backed up a bit. Because she was not part of the group. "Thish dinner is really 'portant. If Roo is able to make Mr. Snake and Papa happy then there would be no way Papa wouldn't see how much of a good boy Roo is and we might get Miss Fluff back" He explained to the stuffed animals

"Poor Miss Fluffy" Kitty sobbed Roo gently, picked her up and hugged her, rocking the 17 inch gold patched Cheshire cat tsum. This had been the hardest on him and her. It reminded them both of her punishment.

Stichy growled. "Fucking asshole! Miss Fluffy never did anything wrong. She's an angel." He barked angrily. Roo was used to Stichy's cursing. Stitchy didn't censor himself for anyone. Luckily only Roo could hear him so he wasn't gonna get punished for it.

The smaller green dragon tried to comfort Stitchy but it failed. "Fuck off! I'm not going to calm down! This isn't right none of this is right! We all saw it! Patton made Roo pick between his hair or Miss Fluffy. Roo picked Miss Fluffy and he still hurt her and took his hair! Patton is a fucking asshole. " The angry stitch toy said, clearly upset. Just like the others they all cared a lot about Miss Fluffy it was hard on them all

Circus sighed. "It's not Patton's fault. Patton is only like this because he had it worse then Roo. At least Roo has us and Uncle Emmy and Uncle Remmy and a house over his head and food in his belly-"

"Barely any food, Virgil gets to eat way more"

"Virgil is a big boy. He needs more food. Roo never goes hungry unless he's being punished. He should stop being so selfish. Roo's life would be much worse if he was in an orphanage. A pitiful freak who still wears diapers wouldn't stand a chance there. He's a giant baby. At least Roo has a family who loves him and friends who care about him. Patton had none of that until he was 13. And even then Uncle Emmy is always so busy... and then what Roo's mom did to poor Patton. It's not Patton's fault Roo looks so much like his mom and is always being bad like her. Patton protects Roo from getting hurt by his soulmate, if he was ever found by his soulmate, you know what would happen? A lot of bad stuff that's what! Maybe if Roo wasn't so bad Patton would treat him like Virgil. " The largest of the tsums defended.

"I don't care if bad stuff happened to him! Why does bad stuff happening to him mean he can make Roo's life awful? It's not okay!" Stitchy and Circus never got along, they hated each other. Roo didn't like Circus much, a lot of times her words hurt.

Elly jumped in "Okay okay enough both you. We should be focusing on how to make sure the dinner party goes well. Now who do you think you will bring? After all whatever friend you bring will be in charge of helping you through the dinner" The green dragon gently spoke.

There was an adorable squeak. "Me me me! Please I wanna go! It's so boring here. I wanna go 'ploring! 'll be good promise" Tiga excitedly begged. The gold Tigger squishy loved getting to go out and explore.

"That pipsqueak doesn't count; she's so small you can just carry her in your pocket. If you want to be a good boy you should bring me. None of these plushies know how to act properly. Besides maybe Kitty" Circus argued.

Kitty whined. "Not me please. Not me. I don't wanna go. I don't want to go" Ever since her return Kitty refused to leave the house. It hurt because before Kitty was always so curious and loved going out.

Hugging his toy tightly she purred, she liked tight hugs. "Sadly Roo thinks Papa gonna make Roo take the icky doll. Buh Tiga is tiny so she can come too"

The door kept locked for a very long time. So long he couldn't wait for Papa to come change his diaper, he wasn't supposed to do it himself. But, sometimes when Papa locked him in his room for too long, Roo would. That way it would stop hurting. He was pretty good at changing himself, even though he made sure Papa didn't know. Papa would be very angry if he knew. The last time he caught him on the cameras he had been punished pretty bad since it had been the second time. But, Papa was so busy trying to please Mr. Snake, he wouldn't notice.

Papa finally came back after what felt like forever, the first thing he did was check his diaper. "Good you're ready. Isn't it nice having short hair? Papa doesn't have to brush it a million trillion times to make you look nice to go out." The adult man ruffled his hair. Before shoving Roo's pacifier in his mouth

"Do you think you can be a good proper prince for me at this dinner?" Roo nodded his head. "Okay well follow me"

Doing as he was told, Papa took him to Papa's room. Vee had never been in Papa's room but Roo had many times. Of course only when Papa took him in the room. It was a mess, toys were everywhere. Papa had multiple bookcases full of tsum tsums and other toys. Many of the stuffed animals were patched up.

Papa pulled out a prince outfit. Papa kept the play pretend clothes in his room after Roo had been a bad boy and made a princess dress. Uncle Remmy and Uncle Emmy weren't mad. Instead they bought him a couple princess dresses. But, when they left all play pretend clothes were taken to Papa's room so they could play dress up together and Papa could make sure he wasn't dressing up as a princess when he was a prince.

Roo hated the prince outfit and it was uncomfortable. It also had no pockets so he had to hold Tiga. But, he let Papa dress him up in it. Papa loved playing dress up with him a lot. Papa liked playing models where he would dress Roo up and take pictures. Of course these pictures were really only for his uncles since Papa didn't have any friends.

Roo didn't even think Papa's plushies liked him.

It took a little bit for Papa to decide if he should wear the brown boots or black boots for the prince costume. In the end he went with the brown boots. Roman liked and didn't like shoes. A lot of his shoes were too tight and hurt his feet, so it made him not wanna wear them. But, it was nice to have something protecting your feet from the icky hot ground, or the chilly ground during winter. They do a lot of playing inside though most of the time it was okay. They had been going out a lot more now that Vee was here.

"Now you look like a perfect prince. I think you're ready to go to dinner. And to make sure you stay a perfect prince. I think you need a princess to protect" Was Papa going to go get the stupid doll, he didn't leave the room, instead he went to the closet.

He came back with Miss Fluffy! Her stomach had red stitches, Her left ear had been replaced with a fluffy pink ear. Her left eye had been replaced with an embroidered red eye. While it was the same size as the other eye it was a different style making it very clear this wasn't her original eye. "Hmm she needs to look the part of a princess if she's going to be the princess you are protecting" Papa dressed her up in a Cinderella dress. Cinderella was Papa's favorite Disney Princess.

Being handed his bunny he happily hugged her tightly, she didn't smell like strawberries anymore, but just having her in his arms brought so much comfort back. "You're going to be a good boy?" Many nods.

Papa didn't put the leash on him, because the house was so close. But he did have to hold Papa's hand. Because the uncomfortable prince costume had no pockets Papa let him put Tiga back in his room, the little tiger girl was sad she wasn't coming but was over the moon happy Miss Fluffy was back. Miss Fluffy was able to say a quick hello to their friends.

She seemed to be more soft spoken than before, she couldn't see out of her left eye or hear out of her left ear, so she was a little nervous about things on that side. But, Miss Fluffy didn't blame him for what happened and reassured him that she wasn't angry at him. She was just happy to be back with him. He had to hold back happy tears because good princes don't cry.

And he was going to be the best prince at the dinner so Miss Fluffy would get to stay.

The house was a lot like theirs but they didn't have a cute doormat. The adult knocked on the door as Roo happily stood next to him. He was bouncing ever so slightly. A man Roo didn't know opened the door, it must have been Mr. Snake's husband. "Hello come in, come in. You're a little early, but that is fine. The boys are doing their homework right now" The man explained.

They were taken to the living room, the house was very nice. It was painted a darker blue, like how night skies were colored a dark blue in picture books. "Ah Patton! Romulus! I'm so glad you could come. This is my husband Logan" Mr. Snake introduced them to the serious glasses-wearing adult.

"Hi." Roo gently said, giving a princely bow. Which made the three adults chuckle.

"Prince Romulus was very fussy on what he wanted to wear. He really wanted to play princes today I hope you don't mind" Papa lied. Roo never wanted to play princes. Because he wanted to play Princesses. But, Papa said that was a girl's game.

The new man laughed a little. "Our son had a phase like that too. He would only wear his black silk prince costume everywhere" Mr. Teacher explained. Logan looked like a Mr. Teacher.

Mr. Snake left to go tell the boys that Papa and Roo were here.

Mr. Snake came back, Virgil was next to him. "We just finished up homework! Perfect timing Patton" The purple teen exclaimed.

Before anyone could say anything there was a loud thump thump thumping "No running downstairs" Mr. Teacher said firmly and loud.

"Sorry Mom. Hi! I'm Remus! Wait! You're that ableist dick from the mall!" The green hair teenager from the mall exclaimed

Papa however looked pale like a ghost. "You said your name is Remus?" He whispered, Papa looked scared and upset, but he quickly put on a forced smile to hide it from everyone else.


	15. Uh Oh

There stood the teenager, Remus. Maybe he had heard the name wrong. Maybe it was a different Remus. The name Remus wasn't that odd. It wasn't even being pronounced right, maybe it was spelled different too.

"Yea my name is Ree-miss, not Rem-us. Dad, how could you give Virgil to an ableist asshole. This is the guy who called me a freak for stimming!" The green hair teenager exclaimed gesturing towards the poor quiet grown up.

The burned scarred adult frowned and stared at Patton "Is this true Patton?" He seemed mad

No of course it wasn't true, the innocent man shook his head. "I'm not ableist, you must be confusing me for someone else. Stimming is natural. Roo does it all the time, I wouldn't scold a child for such actions" He argued.

Said kid was currently watching with curious light blue eyes, that matched the angry blue eyes. Patton kept looking back and forth at the two kids. Roo's hair was too short for anyone to notice, but even their hair was the same. This couldn't be happening. How was this happening? It wasn't. Remus was a common name. He looked barely anything like his beloved Roo.

"Are you sure it's Patton? Blond hair blue eyed people exist all over the place." Virgil said like a good boy.

Chewing on a UFO shaped teething necklace the bad kid just starred. "Maybe. I guess. I was pretty mad. But, you're right there is a lot of guys that look like this dick." Patton forced a smile, this kid was a freak.

Boys shouldn't wear makeup and have green hair, and boys shouldn't have so many piercings. Clearly Janus and his soulmate did not know how to take care of children properly.

Ree-miss watches Pat as Virgil tells them about his first day at school. He wished the kid didn't have to go to school. It was going to be so boring without him at home for what 8 hours a day? At least he had things to keep him busy.

All the kids sat on the couch, Roo was sitting right next to that awful boy. Roo was behaving oddly. He wasn't being a bad boy. But, he was being clingy to the new kid. Roo should only be clingy to him, and maybe Vee. Could Roo tell the truth? Did he feel the truth?

Logan was staring at Patton a little odd before speaking. "I think we met before. You, you were the dad of the kid Janus took." The other soulmate huffed and pushed his partner slightly.

Virgil gasped "Janus you stole a child?"

"You made it sound worse than it actually was" Janus argued. at the playgroup for autistic children when the boys were 5 weren't you?" The teacher questioned. Before Patton could reply however Ree-miss did.

"That's why Roo looked familiar! You were part of the autistic playgroup I was part of when I was 5. We played together all the time, You wore those cute light blue chunky blue bracelets that you used to chew on! We were best friends, but then you stopped going to the playdates. Remember?" The green hair teen excitedly spoke to Roo.

The smallest of the kids frowned and shook his head.

This time Janus spoke. "Huh what a small world. The boys at that age looked like they could be twins. I still feel awful I accidentally bought the wrong kid home, after the sleepover. You came over with the guy that watched Roo, Emerald? I don't remember. After that day Rommy didn't come back to the playgroup." The burned adult frowned.

The purple hair kid laughed. "How did you manage to take home the wrong kid, their soulmate marks would be wrong" Virgil questioned

That was when the crazy hair teen went to the defense of his dad. "To be fair, me and Roo were the best of friends. He had these blue chewing bracelets so I wanted blue chewing bracelets. So dad couldn't easily see our soulmate marks"

Pat kept a forced smile on, changing the topic. What did they do in their free time, what did Logan do in his free time, how long ago did they adopt Ree-miss because he hadn't known there were other autistic teenagers in the neighborhood.

"We adopted Remus when he was just a baby. He was diagnosed pretty early. But, we moved to the neighborhood just a couple months ago" Logan explained.

The light blue wearing grown up hummed. "Remus is such a pretty and unique name, how did you pick it?"

The green hair kid laughed a bit "I was abandoned at the fire station. With only a piece of paper that said Remus. So that's where my name came from" He explained for the two adults.

Roo was fidgeting with Miss Fluffybottoms' new ear and resting his head on the rotten boy's shoulder. Said boy didn't seem to care, instead he looked down at the toy rabbit and frowned. "Did something happen to Miss Fluffy her eye and ear is different"

Virgil hummed. "You're right Remus, what happened to Miss Fluffy?" The purple hair kid asked with a frown. Roo just looked at Patton with adorable big blue eyes. Roo was always so much fun to play with. Way better than any boring baby doll.

"Romulus was a bad boy and hurt Miss Fluffybottoms. But, as his Papa I fixed her up. I couldn't find where the original eye or ear was so I could to replace them. I think she's still a pretty cute bunny though" Pat explained with a smile. The brat must have met Virgil and Roo at the mall. It seemed like they were friends before Pat gave Virgil a real family.

While the two adults and the recently adopted kid all believed it and were going on about how sweet Patton was. The green hair brat was glaring at him. Did the brat not believe Pat? Why would he think otherwise? Everyone else believed what Patton had said.

Not only that, but the brat pulled Romulus into a one arm hug. How dare this brat be so close to Roo. Who gave the brat that right? Why was Roo so comfortable being close to this brat? How dare both of them be so close, they didn't even know each other. This wasn't right, this was very wrong.

With a sweet smile Patton spoke "Roo come sit with Papa" But, the little kid didn't move right away. He looked at that horrible boy before pouting and finally going over and sitting on Patton's lap. The brat looked annoyed, maybe even a little possessive. Good that freak should know he had no place in Roo's life.

This friendship between Ree-miss and Virgil needed to end. Even if this brat just had the same name as... they weren't the same kids. Roo and Ree-miss looked nothing alike. He was just being paranoid.

During dinner the two adults made plates for everyone, they gave poor Roo way too much, as if a baby boy could possibly eat that much. Janus had made spaghetti and meatballs. Which was one of Pat's favorite meals. They were seasoned amazingly. Roo ate with his hands like a good boy. While that horrible freak was literally using a straw. His parents didn't even call him out for it! Who would eat spaghetti with a straw?

Roo giggled at the horrible brat. “Silly Ree. '' He softly said munching on a meatball, despite using his hands to eat, Roo did a wonderful job not getting any on his white prince costume. Because he was a good boy.

"You both eat like weirdos" Virgil laughed. The two adults chuckled as well. But, Patton didn't find it funny.

Somewhere along the way they started talking about soulmates. It had turned out Janus' first soulmate was an awful woman who caused their bond to break, but Logan was there for him though it all and their bond developed out of true love. Virgil talks about how he hopes he could form a second soulmate bond as amazing as Janus' and Logan's. Then the brat speaks. "I hope one day I can develop a soulmate bond with my chemical romance over here, but still meet my first one. I can't wait to see what Roman Sanders is truly like"

And suddenly everything was crashing down around him. "Soulmates aren't always a great thing. You might think it's nice until it turns out they are just using you or you might be born with a soulmate that society disagrees with and you're suddenly a disgusting freak and then your soulmate breaks your bond because he wants to be normal. And you lose everything, your family, your best friend, and your soulmate" He was having a panic attack.

Taking a deep breath he shakes his head. "I'm sorry, I lost my head there. Soulmates are a hard topic for me and Romulus" Pat said with a forced smile.

That made Roo look shyly down at his sweatband, tearing up. "I noticed Romulus wears a sweatband over his soulmate mark. Why is that?" The tie wearing man questioned

"Roo was almost killed because of his soulmate. We don't talk about it because it's too hard on Romulus and honestly too hard on me." Patton was tearing up. The topic was quickly dropped and changed.

After dinner Janus encouraged the three kids to go play while the three adults got to know each other better. Patton frowned. "I don't think that's a good idea Romulus can be a handful for people he doesn't know. He's very fussy with people he doesn't know if his Papa isn't around"

It was Virgil who spoke up. "I think it'll be fine. Roo seems to adore Remus. Despite everything they do have a lot in common. I guess they are still a lot like twins, even if they don't look it anymore" The purple hair kid playfully said.

This hadn't been part of the plan. Everything was going wrong. He couldn't do this anymore, he needed help.

"Actually we have to go. We still need to get ready. Virgil's new uncles will be coming to visit soon."


	16. Roo Roo Spills Some of the Beans

The name Roman kept echoing in Roo's head. It sounded so familiar. It felt right. He remembered being called Roman, a long time ago. But, his name was Romulus? Miss Fluffy liked Ree and so did he. But, it was clear Papa didn't like Ree. He was so scared when they started talking about soulmates. Like he feared the talk about soulmates upset Papa greatly. They started questioning his soulmate which was even worse! Papa tells them Roo's soulmate almost got him killed. It had been true. Uncle Emmy and Uncle Remmy had into a fight with Papa about Roo's soulmate. His uncles left and Papa was so upset and mad and scared. He tried to help Roo break the bond so his soulmate could never hurt him.

But, Papa had hurt him.

He ended up in the hospital for what felt like a very long time. Uncle Emmy and Uncle Remmy were very worried. Papa told them Roo had done it due to overhearing their fight. They believed him. Papa knew they would disapprove of what Papa had done.

Something about Ree scared Papa. Maybe it was because the teenager didn't seem to just believe him like everyone else. He was like Uncle Remmy, barely able to be tricked by Papa.

Papa ended up taking them home, because Uncle Emmy and Remmy were coming home! He was excited for his uncles to come visit! The two traveled around the world. So they would be gone for months at a time. Vee seemed to be confused. "If your family is dead, how do I have uncles now?"

That did annoy the already clearly overwhelmed adult, who was barely keeping it together.

"Ems and Remy are very important people in my life. They aren't biologically my family. But, they are a million times better than my real family" Papa forced out a laugh.

Once they got into the house Papa spoke once more. "I need to make some calls can you watch Roo for me?" Of course the purple hair teen agreed. With that Papa left to go upstairs. Miss Fluffy and him were both excited. Uncle Remmy had been the one who took them to Build a Bear to adopt Miss Fluffy! Papa had made his own too, a stitch one, which he dressed up in a leather jacket like Uncle Remmy wore.

Vee set up the switch. "I thought we could play a video game." He explained. Roo gave his new brother a smile and nodded.

In the end they played a new game, Vee had explained it was like the Tsum Tsums game, Mario Party. But it was way less cute. He played Peach, because she was a pretty pink princess. While Vee played a little ghost, Boo. Since Papa was busy he didn't even have to worry about making sure he was bad at the game, he could just have fun!

Once the game was over, It was a close game and Vee had just barely lost, Roo and Miss Fluffy were both kind of tired. "You know you're really good at video games. It's very impressive" Vee praised, Roo hid his face behind Miss Fluffy; he wasn't that good at them.

"Roo, what really happened to Miss Fluffy?" The question came out of nowhere and made the smaller boy stare at his new brother in fear and confusion. Why was he suddenly asking about Miss Fluffy? He had believed Papa's story hadn't he? He had believed it at Mr. Snake's house.

The other teen started to speak again. "Remus didn't believe what Patton said happened. About you having hurt Miss Fluffy. And... I think maybe he is right. I don't think that's all though. I think maybe you're smarter than you are letting on." Virgil said quietly.

Romulus frowned, letting his pacifier fall out of his mouth. "Hush up. Jush hush up. You duh get it. Was okay before. When jush Papa and Roo and mah uncles. You made things weird and confusin' Roo. Jush cause you're Papa's new favorite. Buh buh it's gonna change. You'reh jush Papa's favorite cause you're new. He'll get bored wif you. He always gets bored. So duh think he cares more 'bout you than me. Jush hush up and enjoy bein' favorite when it lasts. Cause Papa gonna get bored of you. You're nah dah first thing he adopted. They were all papa's new favorites 'til he got bored. You'reh nah a good boy like Roo. You duh know anything. That's why Papa gonna get bored of Vee and make him leave while Roo will always stay" He ranted sticking his tongue out.

He hadn't meant to snap at Papa's favorite and thank goodness Papa hadn't shown up or heard him because that would have been BAD. Vee looked very hurt, he was tearing up.

"Patton is different; he's not going to kick me out like those other families did. He treats me so nice. He let me make an amazing room for myself and got me so many thoughtful gifts. Why would he do all that just to get rid of me?" The purple hair teen whispered. Roo had clearly hit a sore spot for the teen. He was clearly having what Uncle Emmy called a panic attack. Papa had those too.

Miss Fluffy stared at him scoldly. He knew she wasn't happy about how mean he was, Miss Fluffy hated mean people. And always encouraged him to be nice even when it was hard.

Sighing Roo pet Virgil's back in circles. "Look Vee Roo sorry. Was jush... lil upset. Roo help keep Papa from getting bored of you. So jush stop cryin' Uncle Emmy and Uncle Remmy are coming so Papa is gonna be extra happy. Which is good! Our uncles are the bestest! Show 'em you can be ah good playmate for Papa. They make sure to keep you" The smaller teen happily explained.

Virgil pulled away. "Why are you acting so weird. So... almost normal." The teen questioned That comment hurt.

Why was he going to help keep Vee? Hadn't Vee gotten him in trouble and hurt Miss Fluffy. Looking down at Miss Fluffy he rolled his eyes. It was his duty to help people and make the world better. Stupid Miss Fluffy and her big heart. "That'sh mean. Roo is normal. Roo knows how to be a good little boy. You know why all the others didn't get to stay like Roo? Cause they didn't know how to listen to Papa or handle punishments. Dah rules are always changing so-" Roo was going to say more, but he could hear Papa footsteps coming down the stairs. He put his pacifier in his mouth and hugged Miss Fluffy.

"Wonderful news! Uncle Remmy and Uncle Emmy will be coming over this Friday! They are very excited to meet you Virgil. They hadn't known I was planning on adopting. They've been away for the last 6 months. I forgot to mention to them before" Papa chuckled a bit. Forgot was a lie. Papa didn't tell them because he knew the two adults wouldn't approve of such actions.

Papa had wanted to adopt a kid in the past. A little girl, but Uncle Emmy had told him that adopting a child was a very big task. Instead they got their first puppy.

Roo let out a small yawn. "Well I have to put this one to bed, we can talk more about your uncles!"

Of course, like everyday since Vee had come to live with them, bedtime was rushed and there were no bedtime stories. Once Papa left the room, he waited before climbing out of the crib and bringing out his friends, Circus demanded to come of course.

Everyone, besides Circus happily greeted Miss Fluffy and asked how she was. "...I've been better. Please everyone on my left talk louder and don't make sudden movements. I can't hear or see that side which is a little scary. But, I'm glad to be back with all of you" She softly explained.

Roo had thought about that which is why he placed Kitty on the left, with Elly next to Kitty. Tiga was on Elly, she spoke loud naturally and Elly would make sure they didn't startle her with movements. Kitty needed to be close to the green dragon for comfort and she wouldn't scare Miss Fluffy ether, who was in his lap.

"Mr Snake haddah son, Ree. Dah silly green boy. Papa no like 'im tho. We were friends when we were really liddle. Roo duh member buh Roo thinks he used tah be called Roman. Maybe Roo should ask Uncle Emmy?" Roo explained to his friends quietly.

Of course they all had their own feelings about it. Miss Fluffy thought it was a good idea because she knows he didn't like his name, Romulus. It feels wrong. She knew how it felt being called the wrong name. Stitchy thought if he liked the name Roman he should just go by it. Circus thought it was an awful idea because Papa gave him the name Romulus, it didn't matter if he used to have another name. His name was Romulus now and that was all that matters. Kitty was scared that they would get in trouble if they asked. Elly thought if he wanted a new name he could pick a more girly name like Romina, Romana, Romilly, or something like that. That's what she did when she became a girl. Tiga thought they should ask Uncle Emmy because he was nice.

In the end Roo decided while it didn't matter and his friends would call him Roo or Roman from now on, he still wanted to ask Uncle Emmy about it.

The topic moved on to Virgil. Miss Fluffy filled them in on how Roman was going to help Vee because he was good. Roo didn't talk much as he listened to his friends argue about it. Stitchy didn't think they should be helping when it was partly because of Virgil, poor Miss Fluffy got hurt. Elly praised him for being such a sweet princess. Kitty was scared that if he helped Virgil if Papa caught him that he would get punished. Circus agreed it wasn't his job to help and if his new brother couldn't figure out how to keep his place in the family that was his problem.

But, it really didn't matter because Roman would help Virgil as much as he could without getting his friends hurt. No more, but no less. He put his friends away telling each of them goodnight. He gently placed Miss Fluffy back in the crib before climbing back into it himself.

He hoped Uncle Emmy and Uncle Remmy wouldn't like Vee more than him.


	17. Virgil Realizes Things

Everything had been going so well. Until when they were in the bathroom washing their hands for dinner Remus had told Virgil that he thought Patton was bullshitting. From not being the ableist dick at the mall to what happened to Roo's stuffed animal. Virgil tried to defend his adopted father, but that last part had him questioning the truth too. Roo didn't seem like a kid to hurt his stuffed animals even if he was throwing a fit. Though he did have that odd gold patched Cheshire cat.

Then his outburst about soulmates... though the man had lost 2 soulmate bonds as clear as the two black bars on his wrists. Then making them leave because his new uncles were coming to visit soon. It all seemed rather odd. Patton had claimed to have grown up with no friends or family. But, Patton did explain when he asked. But, barely. Just claiming they were important people in his life.

Patton left to make a phone call. Virgil wanted to ask right then and there. But, he waited. They played Mario Super Party. Roman was really good at this game too. He didn't even try to go easy on the smaller teen and he still managed to barely beat him. "You know you're really good at video games. It's very impressive " He commented far better than you think for someone like Roo.

That caused the teen to hide his face shyly in his stuffed bunny. "Roo, what really happened to Miss Fluffy? Remus didn't believe what Patton said happened. About you having hurt Miss Fluffy. And... I think maybe he is right. I don't think that's all though. I think maybe you're smarter than you are letting on." Virgil questions quietly, not wanting Patton to over hear them.

What he hadn't expected was a full on rant about how Patton was going to get bored of him and that he wasn't the first thing he adopted, and how he should enjoy being the favorite when it last because he didn't know anything and he would be thrown out.

Again.. he couldn't breath. No Romulus had to be wrong. Patton wouldn't spoil him just to ditch him. No Patton wouldn't get rid of him. "Patton is different; he's not going to kick me out like those other families did. He treats me so nice. He let me make an amazing room for myself and got me so many thoughtful gifts. Why would he do all that just to get rid of me?" He argued quietly though his panic attack.

Suddenly the other teen was comforting him. Reassuring him that he would help Virgil stay, that his new uncles coming will be a good thing and that he needed to show them he could be a good playmate for Patton.

Everything was utterly confusing. The way Romulus was acting. This wasn't how a teenager on par to a toddler would act.

But, when questioned about it, Romulus claimed he was normal. That he just knew how to be a good little boy. He went on about that was why he got to stay, and how he could listen and handle punishments even when the rules were always changing. Everything was so confusing and terrifying. Romulus was going to say more, but he stopped talking when they could hear Patton's footsteps.

"Wonderful news! Uncle Remmy and Uncle Emmy will be coming over this Friday! They are very excited to meet you Virgil. They hadn't known I was planning on adopting. They've been away for the last 6 months. I forgot to mention to them before" The adult man chuckled. Who was Remmy and Emmy and what were they really like? Why had they been gone for 6 months and why hadn't Patton told them about him if they were so important to him?

Patton tells him they will talk more, but he has to put Roo to bed. So Virgil is left alone, just for Romulus' short bedtime routine. He had been surprised when Patton didn't do anything like reading his stories or anything like that. But, it turned out Roo didn't like being read to sleep.

Within 10 minutes the man returned. "You're going to love Remy and Emile, they are the best" He happily stated; jumping onto the couch. "Better than any of my stupid family members." That was odd. But, Virgil decided to keep that to himself for now. He needed more info if he called Patton out the man might stop talking or worse.

Instead Virgil chuckled. "So what do they do? Must be someone impressive to travel so much and be gone a lot" He asked carefully. He knew that Emile traveled a lot, and now he knew the two "uncles" have been gone for 6 months.

"Remy travels all over the world dealing with drugs. So he gets busy" Patton explained fidgeting with a pillow, hugging it slightly.

Dealing with drugs? "So he's like a DEA agent?" He hadn't expected the man to know anyone like that.

Patton shrugged. "Yea. Emmy deals with money and stuff so he can travel with Remy whenever he wants. Emile has a lot of free time because of how relaxed his job is."

The way his adopted dad talked about the jobs were weird. "Like stocks?" He asked.

With a hum he nodded "Yea he does stocks and other money things. Both of them are really smart. They both speak multiple languages. They even helped translate some of my books for a wider audience!" That was the first time Patton talked about his job.

Making children books, sounded oddly fitting for the man. "I would love to read some of your books. What kind of books do you write?" Virgil asked with a smile.

"All kinds of books. I even draw for my own children books. Emile was the one who got me into writing when I was just a teenager. He thought it would help me with my experiences. It's getting late you should go to bed."

At breakfast Patton hadn't made anything like normal, telling him to eat cereal. Romulus wasn't there. Maybe he was sleeping in early, the door was still closed when Virgil went downstairs.

Virgil told Remus everything that had happened. Including Romulus' odd behavior. The two agreed to make up a plan in case something happened. While the purple teen thought the worse that would happen was he would get returned to the orphanage. But, the green hair teen wasn't too sure something worse might happen. They also didn't have the same feelings on the Romulus situation. Virgil didn't fully trust the teen thinking that he might have a darker part to play, while Remus felt that the poor thing was a victim.

The whole day passed at school without a single text from Patton. Unlike his first day. They stayed late at school working on their sculpting project, since it had been their last job. That and because Remus didn't want him going home yet. The green teen didn't trust Patton at all and didn't want his boyfriend getting hurt by him.

"It's not a funny joke, always calling me your boyfriend and saying things like you're hopeful to develop a bond with me" Virgil softly said tired of the jokes.

Remus tilted his head "It's not a joke. We've been dating for almost a year now."

Wait what? When did they start dating? Sure they were close, but they weren't boyfriends.... were they? Sure Remus had taken him to the movies, out for lunch, rollerskating and what not; always paying for Virgil and calling it a date. But, that was just because he had no money and Remus was spoiled.

But... on the other hand most just friends didn't cuddle after the other had a panic attack, or talk about their future together, or making plans for the anniversary. He had thought the date of their what he thought was a friendversary was on the wrong day. Oh.... oh no they had been dating for almost a year and he hadn't realized at all.

God Virgil was so stupid. He wasn't mad.... he was honestly very happy to have realized he was dating his weirdo of a friend. But, he couldn't believe he had been dating Remus without even realizing it. "Oh... god we're dating. How did I not see it."

That caused Remus to frown a bit. "Do you not want to date..." The poor teen looked so upset.

"No no no! I'm happy! I just... I'm so dumb. I thought you've been making fun of me when you said things like you loved me and all those silly nicknames. I thought you were just teasing me"

In the end they both had a good laugh about Virgil's sudden realization. They decided to make this a special day as well. The day Virgil realized they were dating. Even though they officially started dating on Halloween, when Remus had gotten the nerves up to finally ask the other teen to be his boyfriend and Virgil said sure thinking it had been a joke. That year they had even gone to Janus' Halloween party in a couple costume, Remus had worn a sexy female nurse costume and Virgil had worn the doctor costume the other teen had gotten for him.

Virgil texted Patton telling him he was going out with Remus so he would be home late. Patton had asked if he would be home for dinner. In the end the two decided they would have dinner together and he texted his adopted father they were going out for dinner together. He only got a "Cool"


	18. Patton Gets Ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter:  
> •Neglectful Patton •Implied starvation

Upstairs Patton made a call to Emile in his room. He had his leather jacket wearing Stitch in his lap to bring him some comfort. "Hello? Pattycake? Is everything okay?" Emile answered the phone after only 2 rings.

He broke down in tears hugging the plush tighter. "Emmy. It's Remus... he's living in the same neighborhood. He's Virgil's best friend. Roo met him today. It was awful"

"Who is Virgil?" The gentle voice asked, confused.

Oops... "Um well... I might have um... adopted... a boy" Patton mumbled.

He must have been on speaker because Remy gasped. "You did what? You already struggle with Rom. You know how forgetful you can be with him, how have you been managing with an older child? Please tell us it's an older child" Remy scolded.

Pouting, Patton nodded "Yeah Virgil's older. I don't need another baby. I wanted someone who could actually be more fun." They should be happy he managed to adopt a kid all by himself.

But, they were not. "What happens when you get bored like all your pets? A kid is a lot harder to get rid of than an animal" Remy scolded.

"I won't get bored of Virgil I promise"

Emile sighed. "This puts Roo at risk of being taken away. Remember how hard Remy had to work to get Roo back after you did something without telling us?" It had taken weeks for that whole situation to be solved. Patton had to take classes and in the end Remy had even had to help change their names so the past wouldn't be connected to them.

He knew they wouldn't approve of him adopting Vee that was why he didn't tell them he was doing it. "Virgil is a good boy. He won't cause any trouble. He's a lot of fun too. He's really cool and stuff. Though Roo's been acting up cause of Vee. I think he's jealous cause Roo is a baby and Vee gets to be a big boy. Roo's been testing boundaries like when I got him back. It's been hard."

Remy chuckled just ever so slightly. "I'm going to finish up here. We'll be there by the end of the week. You're going to be in a lot of trouble mister. But, I'm looking forward to meeting Virgil." He reassured.

The softer voice man chimed in. "Don't worry too much about Remus. I personally never agreed with separating the two. This is a blessing in disguise Pattycake." It didn't feel like a blessing.

Patton shook his head. "It's not. Remus is a rotten boy! He's awful! And for some reason Roo likes him! Even though he's a horrible boy! Once you meet him you'll see. I was right. Separating them was the best option. Society is right, sibling soulmates are freaks. I don't care if twins are almost always soulmates and that soulmates can be platonic. It's wrong! I protected them from getting hurt. Roo doesn't need a stupid soulmate he has me." He argued, tearing up.

The two men on the other line comforted him. Reassuring him everything would be okay. After goodbyes Patton hung up. He sighed tugging at the build a bear Stitch's limbs he hummed "Emmy and Remmy didn't seem too mad. I'm sure once they meet Virgil and see how cool he is and how fun he is. That they will understand why I had to adopt him. I gotta make sure everything is perfect for them though!"

Virgil asked a lot of questions, he answered some as much as he could before he told the teenager to go to bed. When Virgil was sleeping he played on the switch for a little while since he was too excited to sleep.

He had a lot he needed to do to make the house proper for Emile and Remy. He needed to deal with setting up the locked basement, he would need to get some supplies, and just make the house ready in general! At some point he fell asleep on the couch. Virgil was already awake when he woke up. But, he just told the teen to eat some cereal. He didn't need to make breakfast everyday.

When he was at school Patton went out to get some supplies for the basement. It was only when Virgil texted informing him that he was going out with Remus, and after being asked, not eating dinner with them. That Patton remembered Roo was probably still locked in his room. Putting the stuff he bought in the basement he went up to deal with his son. Roo didn't seem to mind having been forgotten all day. He didn't even need a diaper change. He decided to order some pizza for them. Since he did feel a little bad forgetting about Roo all day. Emile did say he had a bad habit of forgetting to take care of Roo. It wasn't his fault Roo could be so boring sometimes. That's why he liked Virgil. Virgil was a bigger kid so he could do a lot more.

Of course his little prince wasn't angry at him at all. He was more than happy to drink the chocolate milk and munch on the slice of pizza he got once it got to the house. Of course Patton ate most of the cheesy pizza since Roo was tiny and 1 slice was already a little much for a baby like him.

Patton hated how close Virgil and Remus were. He didn't get why Emile thought Remus being around was such a blessing. They didn't get it. He was protecting Roo. Because of him Roo didn't grow up with people seeing him as a freak for his soulmate. He wasn't abandoned because of his soulmate... and Remus had been adopted when he was just a baby. Despite how awful Remus grew up to be, Janus and Logan did seem to love the brat and he seemed happy.

Neither of them knew the truth about their soulmates; they got to live in peaceful unawareness of how wrong their soulmates were, even if Emile said platonic soulmates were common especially in twins.

After school on Wednesday Patton picked Virgil from school and took his two sons shopping for some new clothes. While Virgil tried to pick some clothes Roo knew not to try to pick any, even if he kept looking at the frilly dresses. Even though he knew boys didn't wear dresses. He didn't ask or touched any so Patton wasn't going to bother punishing Roo for it. He was too busy. Patton wanted to make sure they had a bunch of new clothes that were perfect in his opinion.

Virgil made comments the store was a little odd, all the clothes seemed rather childish. It was Patton's favorite shop. It was a small little shop owned by one of Emile's favorites.

It had a lot of great clothes for playing pretend to wear. It was where he got most of Romulus' cute little outfits. Virgil seemed really shy about the outfits. He was older than Romulus. So trying to make the boy feel more comfortable he lied and claimed he was just getting some new clothes here for Romulus and they were going somewhere else for Virgil. So Vee could just play on his switch as he waited.

He picked some younger clothes for Roo and picked out some fun clothes for Virgil too. He got some play outfits he thought would look adorable on Virgil like a cute bat costume and a skeleton hoodie onesie. He also picked out some fancy outfits the store had for little ones. Patton did some cute outfits he just had to get like a new kitty cardigan and kitty overalls! They also had some cute new sky blue outfits he just had to get.

After that store, he went to a store Virgil was more comfortable at. He only let the boy get a couple outfits; so he wouldn't be so fussy about all the new clothes he got his new son. He knew Virgil would be a good boy for him and wear whatever he decided was best. He wanted Emile and Remy to like Virgil as much as they liked Romulus.

They had always been there for Patton since he was 13.

Patton made sure even though he was working a lot in the basement to keep it locked up so no curious kiddos came in. Ordering food was easier than making dinner while he was too busy making sure everything would be perfect. He was a little happy Virgil had school now, because it meant he could get things set up without much issues. He tried to remember to check in on Romulus, but it didn't really matter. Especially since he left some baby bottles of water in his room and the take out dinners meant Roo was eating a lot more at dinner anyway so it was fine.

When Virgil was at home they mostly played video games. A lot of the games were 2 players. When Virgil saw how interested he was in the pokemon games the sweet teenager let him have the Lets Go Eevee save file. It was a lot of fun seeing each other's teams. When he had been a kid he had wanted to play pokemon with the other kids when it came out, but it wasn't like he had parents who would buy him a gameboy so he never got to play. Patton thought Eevee was just the cutest and only had cute pokemon on his team.

On Saturday Patton was buzzing with excitement. He had decided to wear his sky blue pocket tee that had a print of a dog peeking out of the pocket with his cat hoodie cardigan. He wore it unbutton but with the hood up. Even his pants had small paw prints on the bottom of the pants. He had gotten a text confirming their flight had landed. He begged Virgil to wear the cute new outfit he picked out for him. A cute purple shirt with a black cat that said "Kitten" along with black shorts. Roo was wearing a red and white striped onesie that said Lil Prince and that was all. Not even shortalls like normal. Romulus had pushed Virgil a little and the fussy teen finally agreed to wearing the outfit Patton picked.

Of course the two teenagers looked precious in the outfits he picked. They played Cake Wars, which Roo sucked at until there was a knock on the door. Rushing over to the door he opened it Revealing a tan cardigan wearing man wearing glasses just like Patton's and a man wearing a leather jacket and black sunglasses. "Hey Pattycakes" The one wearing sunglasses playfully said.

"Rem! Ems!"


	19. When Papa's Too Busy for Roo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter:  
> •Neglectful Patton •

Of course Roo knew this was going to happen. Whenever Emile and Remy were about to come over Papa would often forget about him. Because of this Roman was ready for this. He had been getting more snacks because of Virgil. Since the purple teen was allowed to go into the kitchen whenever he wanted. He had been sneaking the package snacks he had been given to hoard into his room for a time like this. Which meant he had small bags of fruit gummies, snack cakes, personal bags of chips, other bag snacks and even juice boxes hidden around his room. It was a great thing Papa loved eating snacks in personal little bags, Uncle Emmy was the one who first started buying snacks in one serving bags according to Papa, it made sneaking snacks into his room so easy! Virgil didn't notice him hiding the snacks or juice boxes at all! Like Papa, Virgil didn't notice small things. Did part of him at the time wanted to snarf down all the snacks Virgil was giving him and not hide them away? Yes. But, he had self control. Unlike Papa, who struggled with wanting something right away.

Virgil was good in that regard; he had been able to get him a lot more snacks than he was used to before he started leaving for school. He was able to actually try at drawing in his special sketchbook. Uncle Emmy had gotten him it, and he kept it under his mattress so Papa didn't get jealous at his drawings. Papa made picture books and any time he saw Roo's art he tried on would get upset, that he was showing off. Roman was pretty sure that meant he was a better drawer than Papa was.

Roman made some pretty drawing of his friends and him going on adventures, telling them the story as he drew. After that he looked at picture books with Kitty and Miss Fluffy. While he couldn't read he did like making up stories that worked with the pictures. They played with blocks, Tiga knocking them down. He took a couple naps and only ate one of his hoarded snacks. Roman took small sips of one of three juice boxes he had.

Papa came in while he was working on one of his activity books. He was a little scared that he was going to get in trouble. "Oh I must have taken you out this morning when I changed you" Papa said mostly to himself as he checked Roo's diaper, which was dry. That wasn't the truth. Papa had never come and checked on him, but he had dealt with changing himself. Luckily, oftentimes when Papa was busy enough to forget about him, he would make mistakes like thinking he had taken Roo out of his crib to play or something.

Virgil wasn't home. Roo got to happily drink three bottles of chocolate milks even though Papa normally only gave him one chocolate milk bottle, one juice bottle and the rest water bottles! Papa ordered pizza, but the purple teen didn't come home for dinner. Papa stated Virgil was eating out. While the adult was distracted Roo used a napkin to hide a slice of the pizza; he hid the napkined pizza by hugging it behind Miss Fluffy and his chest. He had the cheesy side pressing against him so the wetness got on his clothes and not his beloved bunny.

Papa was taking him upstairs to get ready for bed when Virgil finally showed up. He said goodnight as Roman just gave him a smile following Papa who said "Hi" in a moody tone. Clearly upset how late Virgil was getting home.

Since Papa brushed his teeth he managed to hide the slice of pizza the whole time until Papa finally left his room without changing his outfit, but Papa never took him out of the Beast onesies he had been placed in yesterday. Setting Miss Fluffy to the side the pizza had been cold enough by the time he wrapped it up that the cheese was fine! He climbed out of the crib and hid the slice of pizza before changing his own clothes. His onesie only had a little bit of a grease stain. But, he didn't want to wear the same pajamas. Papa was too excited to talk to Virgil so he wouldn't notice. Looking over his onesies he picked his red dragon hoodie onesie. Buttons were hard and took him much longer than it took Papa to put his onesie on. But, after struggling, he managed to get all the buttons. Luckily they were snap buttons which were easier. Because Papa liked how snap buttons look like more.

Since he was wearing his dragon onesie he made sure to bring Elly to bed with him. Roman was pretty proud of being able to sneak off with an extra slice of pizza! Though Circus did chime in that he had already gotten one slice of pizza and had eaten a baggy of animal crackers. Elly and Miss Kitty comforted him. He still however felt like a greedy bad boy. Stitchy went on. It was fine because he deserved to eat.

The next day Papa checked on him in the morning and left 6 of his bottles filled with water and left the crib open. He had been trying to break his tsum tsum stacking record when Papa came in. He was dressed in a custom outfit he got made for Roman, which was a short sleeve red onesie with a Roo printed on his chest it said "Little Roo" Papa didn't put him in shorts, shortalls, or even pants like normal. Which did make Roman feel extra shy, while he did hate pants. He didn't like how clear it was he was wearing a diaper in just a onesie.

He wasn't shocked that Papa had been taking them clothes shopping. Roo often got new clothes when his uncles came to town. Papa loved picking new outfits to show off for the other two men. A lot of the time it was also for Papa to pick up some new outfits he thought the men would find cute on him. Roman couldn't help but stare wishfully at all the cute dresses and cute girly clothes. He made sure to look away when Papa looked at him. Roo only sneaked peaks, not touching the stuff looking fabric or looking too long. Even though Papa clearly had gotten a good bit of clothes for Vee at the store. They went to another store and Papa let him pick out some outfits.

When Vee was at school, he was locked in his room with water! He kept himself entertained pretty easy. He liked playing pretend a lot and drawing. However, Roman still understood how Rapunzel must have felt! It did make him feel a little happy that he could relate to one of his favorite princesses! Roman should be grateful. Last time Papa was too busy to hang out with him, he kept Roo in the backyard to play. The fences were very tall and he couldn't get out so Papa didn't have to worry. But, it was really hot out. So hot he couldn't have fun playing pretend on the playset that Uncle Remy and Uncle Emmy made. When Virgil got home he would be let out of his room, to hang out. He didn't get a chance to be alone with Vee to give him much help because Papa wanted to spend as much time as he could with Vee playing. He would even get whiny when Vee had to do homework. Papa and Virgil spent a lot of time playing 2 player games, sometimes playing 3 player games. But, he watched them play more, since Papa kept picking 2 player games. When he did play Roman made sure to lose. He didn't get why Papa didn't get that mad when Virgil won.

Virgil didn't have to go to school. Papa woke up early and got Roo ready first. He was given a nice bath, which in the end made him smell like raspberries and cherries. Papa had lots of different soaps and hair soaps... which Roo didn't really need as much. Because they all had different smells. He liked picking different ones to mix their smells together. Roman wished he was allowed to pick his own because it looked like a lot of fun watching Papa pick which smells to put together.

Papa then told Vee to take a bath and only left the blueberry and cranberry scented soaps. The adult man had Roo help carry the other options out of the bathroom. Of course Papa had to tell him which bottles to pick up since Roo couldn't just read the labels. Papa had already taken a bath, he smelled like peaches and mangos. Papa was wearing a sky blue shirt with a puppy peeking out of the pocket, with his cat hoodie cardigan. Uncle Emmy had gotten him the cardigan. Papa's pants were from the store they had gone to, it had cute paw prints at the bottom. Once more Papa didn't dress him in any form of bottoms. With just his short sleeve red and white onesies that according to the man said "Lil Prince" with a crown.

Papa wanted Vee to wear frankly a very cute purple shirt with a kitty on it and some black shorts. Vee didn't want to wear it though. Roman gave the taller teen a glare and pushed him a little. Hoping that Virgil remembered how he was supposed to help Vee make a good impression on their uncles and make sure Papa didn't get rid of him. It must have worked because Virgil agreed to wear the outfit.

While waiting for Uncle Emmy and Uncle Remmy who were supposed to be coming today, they played some game where you played as desserts. Roman didn't care much about fighting games and knew it was better for him to fail so he barely tried. Roo was excited to see his uncles again. He wasn't sure how they would like Vee. They had always told Papa no when he suggested a brother or sister for Roo, so they probably weren't exactly happy Papa went behind their backs. But, if Virgil was smart he would still show his worth on why he would be a good playmate for Papa.

Roman was Papa's son, even if he was taken away. He would always end up back with Papa. Because he was Papa's. Virgil wasn't like him. Virgil wasn't originally owned by Papa. He had a life before Papa. Which meant if he didn't prove his worth, he would be allowed to leave. In the end Uncle Emmy and Uncle Remmy would decide if Virgil was good for Papa or bad for him.


	20. Virgil Meets Remy and Emile

Virgil felt silly wearing the kitten shirt, the black shorts wouldn't have been too bad if it wasn't for the two white paw prints on each front pocket. It was a short sleeve shirt, which did not make Virgil comfortable at all. So he did end up putting on a hoodie, leaving it open so the embarrassing print could still be seen. His normal black and purple patched hoodie went very nice with the outfit Patton wanted him to wear.

He felt even more silly when Patton welcomed in the two new adults. Their first impressions of him would be wearing a silly childish outfit. The two men looked so put together. The taller and what appeared to be the older of the two was wearing an awesome leather jacket, a white shirt under it, some black ripped jeans and black sunglasses he didn't take off even in the house. He was also holding a Starbucks ice coffee. His hair was almost black brown hair and he was rather pale. The other man seemed more gentle, he wore glasses just like Patton's. A tan cardigan with a white dress shirt and pink tie. His pants were a pair of simple light blue jeans. His hair was a light dirty blond while he had gentle green eyes.

It was clear while he looked them over, they were examining him with their eyes as well. Well, he felt like the sunglasses wearing one was, he couldn't see his eyes. "Uncle Emmy! Uncle Remmy" Romulus happily squealed giving them a hug one at a time. The sunglasses one must have been Remmy.

"Hello Babes" Remy chuckled when he got hugged.

Emile held his hand out to the purple hair teen. "You must be Virgil! You look like a real cutie" He smiled brightly. Virgil awkwardly shook his hands. The man took his hand gently.

Patton smiled brightly. "Vee is a super cutie! He's a lot of fun too!" His adopted father explained hugging him from behind.

They all settled down in the living room. Remy and Emile sat with Patton in between them, while Romulus and Virgil sat on the floor. Roo had pulled his arm to get him to sit down next to him. Virgil assumed this had something to do with Romulus claiming he was going to help him.

"Babes, what happened to your hair? It's so.... not you" Remy tried putting it nicely as he stared at the smaller teen's hair.

Patton explained how Roo wanted it cut. When asked about it by Emile; Romulus just gave a sweet smile and nod. Patton then showed off the custom doll he got made for Romulus with his hair. The topic soon changed. Quickly it felt like Virgil was being interviewed for a job. At first the questions were normal, how old are you, what grade are you in, what were your grades.

Remy laughed. "A all a student? Pretty nice, you must be a nerd. Do you have a lot of friends?" The man asked; putting his sunglasses on the top of his head, he had blueish gray eyes. Romulus gave him an encouraging smile. As if to say so far so good. He still felt on edge, like any wrong answer and he'd be back at the orphanage.

"Um... I just have one friend... Remus... I like to believe it's more important to have one really good friend than lots of friends who don't really care about you?" Virgil commented unsure of his answer.

Emile laughed a bit. "So true. You remind me a lot of Elliott. He's a patient of mine. His adopted parents are lovely people. They had some issues before adopting Elliott" He chuckled at the memory of the small family.

Virgil tilted his head "Patient? Are you a doctor or something?" He carefully asked.

Patton chuckled a little. "No he's not a doctor. He went to school to be a therapist!" The blond explained with a smile. Virgil wanted to know why Patton had said Emile worked in stocks if he was a therapist. But Romulus placed a hand on his lap and squeezed slightly. He took that as a don't ask. So he didn't.

Romulus pouted adorably crossing his arms he made a small huff. Which brought the attention to him. "How do you like Virgil Rom Rom?" Remy asked curiously.

Fidgeting with Miss Fluffybottoms Romulus hummed before giving Virgil a smile. "He's gud. He makes Papa happy and he's a very good boy. Roo loves havin' ah new big brother he's lots of fun. And he listens lots better than the pets did." Roo explained pulling the other teen in a hug giving the adults the sweetest smile.

"I really like Roo and Patton too." Virgil reassured, taking Romulus' lead and hugging him back. The adults ate it up. He noticed Emile and Patton taking a couple pictures of them. Remy stared at them.

After the quizzing, they started to act more like normal people. Emile was a pretty fun guy, he was a bit obsessed with cartoons, and sometimes went into "therapist" mode relating things to cartoons, but he was a pretty nice guy. Remy was a bit more on guard, but he seemed rather nice too. Their relationship with Patton was a little odd. They treated him just like a kid.

Emile left to the kitchen to make a nice dinner. Patton joined wanting to help Emmy. Leaving Remy, Romulus, and Virgil alone in the living room. "Uncle Remmy lets see Vee's room!" The smaller teen said brightly tugging at the man's hand.

Remy stood up "A wonderful idea babe" The man walked in front of them, as he went up the stairs Roo pulled Virgil back a little.

"Papa and Uncle Emmy easy. Uncle Remmy is harder" Romulus whispered before pushing him forward a bit to get him to start walking once more. Virgil really hated feeling like he was being tested. But, in many ways he was, wasn't he? At least he had Roo helping him a bit.

While they looked at the room, Roo went on praising Virgil. The adult did find his taste fun. He had tsked a little at the laptop. Saying he was a little young for a laptop. Which sounded odd. But, Romulus stepped on his foot before he could argue.

Remy in Virgil's bedroom asked many questions about Remus. It was kind of odd. He also kept mispronouncing Remus' name Rem-us instead of Re-mus like Virgil called his best friend. The more he talked about him however the man seemed more and more pleased.

Emile called them down for dinner. "Welcome to the family Virgil" The adult man said leaving.

As the two teenagers washed their hands Romulus patted Virgil's back, his stuffed bunny sitting on the fluffy toilet lid cover. "You did it! Uncle Emmy and Uncle Remmy approve of you! Roo can tell! You did very good listening to Roo!" The red wearing teen praised.

For some reason, the praise didn't feel as good as it should be.

Dinner went wonderful, it was like they really were a real family. Emile fed Romulus who happily ate. While Remy praised Virgil how good he was at eating. A little weird.

Virgil felt a little weird after dinner however. He felt heavy and tired. They all went to the living room and started to watch a movie. He could barely keep his eyes open. "What a sleepy boy you are." Remy cooed as Emile played with his hair. He wanted to swat the hand away, but his body felt too heavy.

"I made sure to get the basement all ready for him!" Patton cheerfully informed. As Virgil fell asleep he felt someone, maybe Remy from the feel of it, pick him up and started to walk.

The last thing Virgil remembered was feeling him being taken downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found this chapter really hard to write. I personally find the writing really weak. I struggled heavily with Remy and Emile. Which is also why this chapter is so short. I might take a break from this story for a little bit and maybe write another story. I'm not sure yet.


	21. Will Remove Later

I wanted to explain. Right now I can't write this or any story because my keyboard is broken. I'm waiting for the part to fix it to come in. I wanted to update you guys so you know I didn't abandoned this story right after a cliffhanger. <3 This chapter will be deleted and the real chapter 21 will replace it when I am able to write!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a story like this! I hope you guys enjoy. Please feel free to comment, if there is a trigger I should warn about I missed or if you just wanna comment!
> 
> Disclaimer Romulus / Roo / Roman's behavior of being "basically a toddler" is not because he's autistic or because he's "mentally challenge". The reasons will be revealed in this story. <3


End file.
